Tout est une question de hasard
by Sunshiine
Summary: Lily Evans a 19 ans et étudie à l'école de Médicomagie ouverte seulement 8 mois. Durant 4 mois, elle doit alors trouver un travail. Ce boulot de secrétaire pour un Auror tombe juste au bon moment. N'est-ce pas ? LExJP
1. Il y a loin du vif à la victoire

**Titre :** Tout est une question de hasard  
**Rating :** K ou K+  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany dans ce premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.  
**Note aux lecteurs :** Cette fanfiction sera mise à jour le plus souvent possible mais étant donné que je gère deux fanfictions en même temps j'essayerais de poster environ deux chapitres par mois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif !

_Bonne Lecture à tous _

* * *

Elle feuilletait d'un geste rapide les pages d'un journal. Ce qui était bien dans le monde des sorciers, c'était que à l'emplacement des petites annonces ou des offres d'emplois, dès qu'un poste était occupé celui ci disparaissait de la page, laissant place à une nouvelle annonce. Cela permettait de ne pas se faire de fausse illusion.Lily soupira, et tourna la dernière page consacrée aux petites annonces. Elle allait fermer la Gazette quand une annonce lui sauta aux yeux. L'école de Médicomages était fermée pendant 4 mois, c'était toujours comme ça, seulement 8 mois étaient consacré aux études, durant le reste, les étudiants devaient avoir un job d'été, soit dans le domaine qui était leur spécialité soit dans un tout autre domaine. Lily Evans parcourut des yeux l'offre d'emploi qui avait attiré son regard. 

_« Envie de passer un été fabuleux à coudre et recoudre ? Madame Guipure vous attend.  
Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers.  
7, chemin de Traverse. Londres. »_

Non. Ce n'était pas cette annonce là.

Lily soupira une fois de plus, les annonces n'arrêtaient pas de bouger laissant place à de nouvelles offres. Puis elle trouva son bonheur, celle qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt.

_« Communauté des Aurors cherche personnes peu qualifiées pouvant effectuer un travail de secrétariat.  
Salaire respectable. S'adresser au bureau de la CAB ( Communauté des Aurors Brittaniques ) au 130, Chemine de Traverse à Londres. Toute personne possédant un casier sortilège ne peuvent pas accéder à un de ces postes. **Blablablabla**..»_

Elle sauta de joie, serait un ephémisme. Enfin, elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui semblait un tant soit peu intéréssant, qui lui permettrait de gagner de l'argent. Les 4 longs mois d'absence de cours lui semblait tout à coup plus supportables. Elle partit comme une furie dans sa salle de bain, se depechant de s'habiller pour tenter d'avoir ce job. Après s'être convenablement habiller d'une manière ni provocante ni trop coincée, elle fourra la Gazette dans son sac, et ferma son petit appartement à double tours. Le chemin de traverse ne se trouvait que à 10 minutes de son appartement lui même situé dans un quartier de Londres où résidait pratiquement que des sorciers. Les moldus ayant fuis l'endroit le jugeant trop..étrange.

Lily Evans était une jeune fille particulièrement banale, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle pensait. De son point de vue, elle était trop petite, trop ronde, ses jambes étaient trop courtes et mal proportionnée par rapport à son corps, ses cheveux n'avaient aucun éclat, ses yeux n'avait rien de très original. Bien sûr, la vision des autres était tout autre.

A Poudlard, elle avait toujours eut un franc succès auprès des garçons. De leur point de vue maintenant, elle était d'une taille tout à fait raisonable, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Du côté de ses formes, simplement, elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur unique d'un roux chaleureux tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il lui était propre.

Bien sûr, au moment où Lily marchait dans une ruelle qui allait lui permettre d'arriver au chemin de Traverse, elle ne se doutait pas que plusieurs garçons s'étaient retournés sur son passage, la regardant avidement. Sa veste beige cachait pourtant ses formes mais ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas du tout sure d'elle comme fille, elle avait franchement un sale caractère mais à moins que vous la provoquiez, elle restait dans son coin, ne cherchant pas la compagnie des autres.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant le magazin de sucreries, elle qui avait un énorme penchant pour le chocolat et toutes les confiseries à se mettre sous la dent. Elle était bien trop entousiaste pour se préoccuper de ce qui avait autour d'elle. La jeune fille arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée d'un batiment assez rustique très beau de l'extérieur qui ne semblait pas très grand. Elle savait que cela n'était qu'un simple office du bureau des Aurors. Après avoir poussé la porte, elle entra et se présenta à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je viens pour l'annonce que vous avez..  
- Oh, nous ne pensions pas avoir de réponse aussi vite ! Remplissez ce formulaire, je vais contacter la directrice du comité d'embauche.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Lily s'empara du stylo que venait de faire apparaitre par magie la secrétaire, et se mit à répondre au formulaire qui comprenait divers champs plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

**Nom :** Evans  
**Prénom :** Lilianne, Rose, Elisabeth  
**Âge :** 19 ans  
...

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle du remplir le formulaire qui lui posait d'étranges questions. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, et plusieurs fois, elle du se retenir d'éclater de rire devant les questions, les plus farfelus. Comme " Avez vous déjà eut un chat blanc rayé noir ? ". La personne qui avait écrit ce formulaire était dotté d'un excellent sens de l'humour, elle fut donc moins stréssée quand la secrétaire lui annonça qu'elle avait rendez vous avec la directrice des embauches.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de Mme Olkart, une femme mûre dotée d'un immense charisme, elle fut tout d'abord impressionée. La salle était peuplée d'objets en tout genre, qui devait servir en cas d'attaque ou de quelconque problème. Des miroirs recouvraient quasiment tout le bureau donnant un sentiment d'infinité à la pièce. Mme Olkart lui fit signe de s'assoir, et elle s'éxécuta. Pendant près d'une heure, elle lui posa des questions, lui expliquant que les secrétaires étaient soumises à des longs questionnaires car le choix devait être très sélectif, car les secrétaires auraient à manipuler des dossiers de grandes importances.

Ainsi Lily appris que si elle était engagée, elle aurait un bureau relié à celui d'un ou d'une auror et que elle travaillerait à peu près 10 heures par jour ou un peu moins.

Après une dernière poignée de main, Lily pu enfin sortir du grand batiment, et décida de arpenter le chemin de traverse, il était encore tôt, et elle pouvait se permettre quelques folies. En entrant dans Fleury et Bott, elle aperçut au détour d'un grand rayon, Melany, sa meilleure amie. Elle travaillait à plein temps dans ce magasin, de toute façon dès Poudlard, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque à aider Mme Pince à ranger ses bouquins. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à une recommendation de cette dernière que Melany avait obtenue ce poste dans la fameuse librairie la plus côtée de Londres.

Melany semblait tellement concentrée dans le bouquin qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne vit même pas Lily s'approchait d'elle. Voyant que son amie ne l'avait même pas remarquée, elle s'appuya d'un air totalement boudeur contre la rangée en face de Melany. Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière daigna lever les yeux de son livre et feigna un mouvement de surprise quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie.

- Lily ?  
- Je vois que Mlle a enfin daigné m'aperçevoir !  
- Oh excuse moi ma Lilounette, j'étais tellement absorbée par ce bouquin, il est fa-bu-leux !  
- Je m'en fiche de ton bouquin.  
- Han, Lily te vexes pas !  
- Si, je me vexe, quand j'en ai envie.  
- T'es vraiment une tête de mule ma parole.  
- J'ai eut un job. - Lily venait de parler d'un ton neutre quoique un peu boudeur -  
- QUOII ? Mais c'est fantastique ! - Melany quand à elle venait d'hurler se fichant éperdumment des gens qui la regardait -  
- Ouais, enfin je sais pas encore si je suis embauché.. C'est en tant que secrétaire pour un Auror.  
- Ahh, tu sais que les Aurors sont plutôt pas mal dans leur genre P

Lily leva les yeux au ciel enfin plutôt au plafond dans ce cas là. Deux petites choses à retenir à propos de sa meilleure amie :

1) **Sa première passion :** les bouquins  
2) **Sa deuxième passion :** les garçons.

- Tu sais Melany, je me fiche totalement de ça. Et en plus, ça se trouve ça serra une fille.  
- Arrêtes de jouer à la _Lily-Evans-Miss-Ex-Préfète-Rabat-Joie_ ! Il y a quasiment aucun risque que tu tombes sur une fille !  
- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça TT J'ai plus 15 ans !

Elle frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et posa son livre sur l'étagère le plus proche. Elle prit le bras de Lily et la tira vers l'arrière boutique. Elle rassemblait ses affaires à croire qu'elle pouvait partir comme elle voulait du magasin. C'était ça la belle vie, travaillait quand on voulait. Après avoir ramassé son sac, et deux trois bricoles, sans ajouter un mot, elle tira une fois de plus Lily vers l'extérieur, une fois dehors, elle se mit enfin à recauser normalement.

- On va aller faire du shopping, j'en ai soudainement envie.  
- Toi et tes envies, j'ai envie de vous tuez dans ces moments là.  
- Tu veux que je t'apelle encore Lily-Evans-Miss..  
- Stop ! Allons faire les magasins si tu en as tellement envie.

Après deux heures de shopping, elles rentrèrent toutes deux chez Lily. Elles décidèrent de se préparer quelque chose de bon à manger.

Elles s'attablèrent, mangèrent puis à la fin du repas pendant qu'elles dégustaient toutes les deux deux grosses glaces à la vanille et noix de pécan, un bruit sourd les alarma. Lily se leva délaissant avec une pointe de regret sa glace, et se rendit dans le petit salon. A la fenêtre, un grand hibou duc tapait avec énergie sur le carreau. Elle ne pu s'empêchait de grogner quelque chose, il allait finir par casser le carreau avec son bec celui là.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa la lettre que le hibou lui tendait avec sa patte.

Lily ramassa quelques graines qu'elle laissait tout le temps à côté de la fenêtre pour les hiboux ou les chouettes, en donna quelques unes au hibou puis il s'envola dans un battement d'ailes. Elle retourna vers la cuisine où se trouvait encore Melany. Elle parla alors la bouche pleine de glace :

- C'était quoi ? - parvint elle à articuler difficilement -  
- Un hibou.

Elle retourna l'envelloppe et elle y vit marquer d'une écriture à la main :

_« Lily Evans  
15 rue de l'illustre Cornelius Aggripa Von Nettesheim  
Londres »_

Lily tourna une fois de plus la lettre, et y aperçut le cachet de la CAB. Elle retint son souffle et adressa un regard à sa meilleure amie qui devina tout de suite l'identité de son expéditeur. L'ex-gryffondor, décacheta rapidement la lettre pour la brandir devant son amie.

_« Chère Mlle Evans, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncez que vous venez de décrocher le poste de secrétaire dans notre communauté.  
Nous espérons sincèrement que vous allez nous prouver que nous avons fait le bon choix.  
Nous vous attendons lundi à 9h00 au centre de la CAB où nous vous présenterons l'auror avec lequel vous allez devoir travailler pendant ces 4 mois.  
Mlle Olkart & Mr Kelpins, responsable des embauches pour la CAB. »_

- Ahh ! Lily c'est génial ! Tu n'as plus d'ennuis financiers avec ça !!  
- Yeah C'est vrai, j'ai hâte d'être demain pour voir avec qui je vais travailler.  
- Ouais j'espère pour toi que ce sera un beau jeune homme célibataire P  
- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! Mais bon d'un côté ça me permettrait de rêver un peu..  
- Je vais devoir y aller moi, demain je dois faire l'ouverture du magasin et toi tu as un auror à séduire.  
- Ok, on s'appellera demain après le boulot.  
- Non, je déteste ce truc moldu .. Je me trompe toujours de numéro !  
- Je t'appelerais, tu auras juste à décrocher, vieille sorcière - Lily lui tira la langue -  
- Bon c'est d'accord à demain ma belle !  
- A demain.

Elles se firent la bise et Melany ramassa son sac pour partir.

Lily se retrouva alors seule. Elle rangea d'un coup de baguette magique les assiettes propres dans ses placards et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle avait oublié de prendre un livre pour pouvoir s'endormir et d'un " Accio " elle l'ammena à elle. Que la magie était positive. Après quelques pages elle commença à s'endormir et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP..**

Aucune réaction.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !**

Un grognement sourd.

**BIP BIP BIIP BIP BI..**

Le bruit d'un réveil s'explosant contre un mur.  
Suivi de l'apparition de en dessous de ses couvertures d'une tête rousse.  
Lily se leva difficilement, c'est qu'elle avait toujours eut du mal à se réveiller.  
En fait quand elle n'avait rien de prévu, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Et quand elle avait quelque chose de prévu, impossible de se réveiller.

Elle trainait les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain puis accéléra le mouvement une fois qu'elle fut bien reveillé. Elle ne savait pas quoi porter. Finalement après deux ou trois séances d'essayage, elle opta pour une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était d'un vert amande donc assez pâle avec les bords argentés. Elle n'avait pas de manches seulement comme un marcelle. Elle allait comme un gant à Lily, et elle noua une ceinture argenté autour de sa taille. Elle décida de remonter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute ce qui lui allait à ravir. Finalement contente du résultat, elle se maquilla très légèrement et d'un coup de baguette rangea sa salle de bain qui était dans un désordre monstrueux.

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle descendit sa rue, pour se retrouver dans la ruelle qui la conduisait sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle marchait maintenant d'un pas joyeux se retenant de sourire à tout bout de champs, elle arriva enfin devant un grand batiment d'apparence extérieure assez moche en fait. Puis elle poussa la porte d'entrée d'où plusieurs personnes rentraient et sortaient, on se serait cru à Ste Mangouste.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux ne crurent pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout était brillant, tout était vraiment magnifique. La magie était passée par là, ça se ressentait.  
Elle s'avança vers l'accueil d'où émergeait des dizaines de panneaux montrant la direction à prendre selon les différents cas d'urgence.  
Lily sortit alors de sa poche le badge qu'elle avait reçu la veille, puis d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre assurée, elle dit alors :

- Excusez moi, on m'a dit de me présenter ici pour .. - elle tendit son badge accompagnant ses paroles -  
- Oui, on m'a informée de vous dire de vous rendre à l'étage trois, celui des Aurors d'élite.

Lily acquiesa de la tête, se sentant drolement contente d'être la secrétaire d'un Auror d'élite. Enfin, elle monta dans l'ascenseur magique et arriva en moins d'un instant à l'étage qu'elle désirait. Elle chercha le numéro de la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué, c'était facile cette étage ne contenait que 14 bureaux, ceux des Aurors ayant une grande influence, au ministère et dans la CAB. Finalement,elle repéra le bureau numéro 2, et toqua rapidement à la porte.

Elle était très anxieuse, surtout car si on l'avait plaçé à cet étage c'était qu'on lui faisait confiance. Il fallait qu'elle montre ce qu'elle savait faire même si ce travail ne durerait que quatre mois, il fallait que à la fin elle puisse marquer quelque chose de positive sur son ATRS ( _Attestation de Travail Référencielle Sorcière_ ).

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit un " Entrez " et poussa la porte du bureau. Deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans la salle, un était de dos, et semblait en grande discussion avec l'autre qui était assis sur le bureau et qui acquiesait en silence. Lily resta debout à les écouter, préférant prendre la parole à la fin.

- Mais Sirius, je te dis que cette mission aurait pu être dangereuse !  
- ...  
- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !  
- ..  
- Bon sang, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'envoyer un hibou ou quelque chose !  
- Bonjour Lily.

Le jeune homme assis sur la table qui répondait au nom de Sirius Black venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche depuis que Lily était rentrée dans le bureau. L'autre jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais qui se trouvait dos à Lily, soupira à l'entente du prénom de cette dernière.

- Sirius, _je ne plaisante pas_. - il avait appuyé sur ses mots -  
- Moi non plus, regarde derrière toi.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers une Lily qui était très étonnée et qui lacha un soupir d'exaspération en tournant la poignée de la porte pour sortir. Elle avait du se tromper de bureau ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, un main ferme lui attrapa le bras la tirant un peu vers l'intérieur. Elle se tourna alors une fois de plus vers les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Bonjour Sirius, quel accueil.

Puis elle se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait toujours le bras. Son regard était braqué sur elle, et elle ressentit un frisson dans son dos quand elle rencontra son regard.  
Elle reprit un peu contenance et soupira tout en disant :

- Bonjour ... _James_.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre !**

J'espère que le début de l'histoire vous plait, la suite sera mieux, car ce chapitre n'était qu'un avant goût Juste pour entrer dans l'histoire Bientôt des rebondissements d'ici le troisième chapitre je pense. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres la fanfiction aura, je devrais savoir ça après avoir écrit plusieurs autres chapitres.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Merci **

---

_PS : Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait **corriger** les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison, tout ça pour que la fic' soit plus agréable à lire ! Alors si ça vous dit, envoyez moi un mail Lien dans mon profil _! Merci


	2. Plus que 4 mois

**Disclaimer :** Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion

**Note aux lecteurs :** Voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre de la fic', désolé pour le retard, j'ai du mal entre les cours et autres, donc voilà. Ce chapitre n'est pas très animé, il sert comme le premier à planter mieux le décord. On apprend l'identitée du patron, et comme vous vous y attendiez tous, c'est lui. Laissez moi vos avis, n'hésitez donc pas à appuyer sur la touche : GO en bas ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Plus que 4 mois..**

_- Bonjour Sirius, quel accueil._

_Puis elle se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait toujours le bras. Son regard était braqué sur elle, et elle ressentit un frisson dans son dos quand elle rencontra son regard. Elle reprit un peu contenance et soupira tout en disant :_

_- Bonjour ... James._

- Bonjour Lily.

James la fixait incrédule.

Sirius ressentant le silence qui allait s'installer, toussa fortement faisant tourner en même temps les regards de James et Lily vers lui.

- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, si chaleureuses, mais Lily, tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?

Lily vit que le brun, ne lui tenait plus le bras, et elle en profita pour se tourner vers Sirius en tournant le dos à James,elle se rapprocha de Black.

- Hé bien, on m'a dit de me rendre à ce bureau.

Sirius éclata de rire, et sans que Lily n'arrive à lui lancer un regard noir, il se tournait déjà vers James.

- Ah, mon vieu, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais embauché une..- il chercha les mots adéquates - ..danseuse, pour mon retour au bureau sain et sauf ! Quel farceur fais tu..

Il vit le regard incompréhensif de son amie et celui noir de la charmante Lily.

- Oups. J'ai fait une gaffe là.  
- Je vois que le Grand Black n'a pas perdu le sens de l'humour.  
- Je vois que la Tigresse n'a pas perdu de sa tenacité.

Cette fois ci, ce fut à James de faire remarquer sa présence, d'un toussotement tout comme Sirius précédemment.

- Lily, tu pourrais..?

Elle resta face à Sirius comme si revoir James avait un immense impact sur elle, et cela semblait vrai en plus.

- Si tu veux tout savoir. En fait, je viens pour le boulot de secrétaire et on m'a dit que je bossais à ce bureau...

Elle croisait les doigts, et dans sa tête, on aurait pu entendre " Pas celui de Potter, Pas celui de Potter, Pas celui de ... "

- Mais c'est ton boulot à plein temps ? Avec tes notes ? Tu ne voulais pas faire?  
- N'importe quoi Sirius. L'école de Médicomages est fermée 4 mois sur 12, je dois donc trouver un boulot pendant cette période.  
- Je me disais aussi..La Grande Lily Evans, meilleure élève de sa promotion.  
- Hum-Hum - répondit James en fronçant les sourcils -  
- Ah excuse moi, vieux, Co-meilleure élève de sa promotion avec le grand James Potter !! Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait toujours pas si il s'agissait du bureau de Sirius ou de James, avec un peu de chance, c'était un bureau commun où tous les aurors venaient prendre un jus de citrouille ou quelque chose du genre. Mais c'était quasiment impossible.

- Euh, excusez moi je reviens tout de suite les garçons. J'ai oublié quelque chose en bas ! Je reviens.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des deux garçons, et fonça dans la couloir en claquant la porte au passage.

Evidemment, ça tombait sur elle.

Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur Potter et Black. Le duo infernal de Poudlard. Enfin, ils faisaient partis d'un groupe.

Les Maraudeurs, toujours prêts à faire des blagues.

Et Potter .  
**Potter.**  
Toujours prêt à la draguer, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

En fait, elle avait eut des sentiments pour lui.

La question que tout le monde se pose alors, est : Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas finis ensemble ? Nous y arrivons, doucement.

En fait, James était réputé pour être un coureur de jupons, mais aussi, pour être un excellent élève ainsi qu'un excellent joueur de Quidditch. A Poudlard, il avait tout pour lui, une bonne situation, un physique de rêve, et en plus l'intelligence qui allait avec. Peut être ce qui lui manquait selon Lily s'était la maturité et la modestie. Bien sûr, elle s'était tout d'abord refuser à tomber amoureuse de lui. Puis avec le temps, même son énorme égo, l'avait séduite. Peut être, que c'était trop tard après. La fin de l'année était arrivée à vitesse grand V. Lily et ses amies s'étaient rapprochées des Maraudeurs, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à franchir le cap de dire à James ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, ils avaient eut une petite altercation une semaine avant la fin des cours, et Lily revoyait la scène sans arrêt, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle est été si.. sans coeur ?

**Flash Back**

_- Tu n'es qu'un idiot James ! Severus ne t'avais rien fait sur ce coup !  
- Il l'a mérité. C'est un Serpentard.  
- ET ALORS ? Ca ne te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux !  
- Non, mais j'ai mes raisons, Lily !  
- Ah, oui ? Et Je peux savoir lesquelles ?  
- Il..Non, laisse tomber.  
- Laisse tomber ? C'est ma réplique..Potter ! Hé bien, comme tu veux que je laisse tomber, tu ferais mieux de m'oublier ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! Alors faisons comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je ne veux pas gâcher la fin de l'année aux autres, ni la mienne d'ailleurs. Mais après ça, je te promets James, plus la peine d'essayer de m'adresser la parole. Une semaine où on est amis puis après..Adieu,James._

_Elle tourna alors les talons. Des larmes amères commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, pour finir sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris le sens de ses paroles. Cela avait été tellement impulsif, tellement imprévisible. Elle avait courru se réfugier dans son dortoir, et elle et James s'étaient comportés comme des amis jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

**Fin du flash Back**

Puis à la fin de l'année, ils s'étaient tous quitter, se promettant de s'écrire, de garder le contact.

Pour être franc, Lily avait été débordée à sa sortie même de Poudlard. Elle avait commençé tout de suite les recherches pour son futur emploi et sa formation, et elle n'avait guère le temps d'écrire des lettres. En fait, si. Elle trouvait le temps pour écrire à Melany, Alice, Remus et quelques autres personnes. Mais jamais, elle n'avait trouvé les mots pour écrire à James. Elle l'avait tellement aimer, et elle était frustrée de ne l'avoir dit qu'à Melany.

En clair, elle se trouvait maintenant appuyée contre le mur, une migraine étonnante venait de faire irruption dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers le bureau numéro 2 et c'est sans frapper qu'elle entra.

Il n'y avait plus que James, Sirius était parti. Voilà que l'affaire devenait encore pire.

- C'est .. _ton_ bureau ?

James sorti alors de sa rêverie, il lisait le journal assis sur son bureau. Le bureau était assez grand, dans un coin, on pouvait voir des casiers de rangements, d'une autre un bureau d'une taille normale avec du matériel et des dossiers, et à sa droite, dans une salle séparée par un baie de verre qui pouvait devenir opaque, le bureau privé de James. Pour l'instant, il était assis sur celui de sa future secrétaire, en l'occurence Lily. **(Plan du bureau de James ça pourra aider pour une meilleure compréhension pour la suite :** http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/4923/bureaujamesov1.jpg Dans le bureau, on ressentait l'esprit de Gryffondor. Même l'éclairage naturel qui traversait les vitres éclairait la pièce d'une atmosphère chaleureuse, on se serrait cru dans n'importe quel bureau sauf celui d'un Auror. Lily n'avait pas remarqué les détails du bureau, il semblait très grand tout de même, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas encore son " patron " elle savait d'avance qu'elle se plairait ici.

Puis il leva les yeux de son journal pour les poser sur elle, un regard étrange, impossible à décrypter en fait.

- Si je te dis oui, tu pars c'est ça ?

Lily déglutit rapidement. Maintenant que Sirius était parti et que James avait pu se remettre de ses émotions, elle était sure qu'il n'avait pas oublier leur dernière discussion, mais elle, elle voulait tirer un trait sur cette discussion, bien qu'elle savait que cela était impossible, pour elle comme pour lui.

- Bien sûr que non. Je sais faire preuve de professionalisme.

James acquiesa de la tête alors, il ne semblait pas près à un long discours, ni à une conversation sur le passé.

- Très bien, de toute façon, de nos jours, il faut faire la part des choses entre la vie privée et le travail.

Elle savait qu'il évoquait ses anciens sentiments envers elle ainsi que les siens envers lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le sens de ses sentiments. Lily n'avait jamais avoué à James qu'elle l'aimait. A vrai dire, à ce moment elle pensait ne jamais lui dire d'ailleurs. C'est d'un ton qui se voulait cassant comme à l'époque de Poudlard mais aussi cinglant que possible qu'elle lui répondit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Nouveau signe de la tête positif de la part de l'Auror.

- **Tant mieux, moi non plus.**

Sur ce, il plia le journal et se leva, il traversa la pièce et passa la porte de son bureau privé. La cloison qui séparait les deux bureaux changea de couleur pour devenir noire, signe que James ne voulait pas être déranger.

Lily resta là, plantée, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle avait connu mieux comme contrat d'embauche et comme accueil surtout.

Elle allait tourner la poignée pour partir quand la porte du bureau de James s'ouvrit rapidement.

- Attends, j'ai oublié de te dire que toutes tes instructions sur le bureau. Tu pourras partir à 14 h aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion après.

Il referma la porte tandis qu'elle acquiesait en silence.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et constata qu'une pile de dossiers se trouvait posée dessus. Elle prit le premier, et elle y lu en caractère gras.

**« Comment être la parfaite secrétaire d'un Auror ? »**

Elle lacha un petit rire ironique et ouvrit la première page. En fait, ce n'était pas compliquer. D'après ce qu'elle lisait, James était souvent sur le terrain, et elle devait s'occuper des urgences et le prévenir en cas de résolution d'un problème. Elle devait aussi classer les différentes affaires où James avait participé et évaluer les risques pour rendre le tout à la comptable de la CAB. Bref, le travail ne semblait pas trop ennuyant ni trop dur, elle pourrait réviser ses cours entre chaque dossier par exemple.

14 heures arriva vite, et James n'était toujours pas sorti de son bureau. Elle vit un post-it écrit sans doute par une jeune femme collé contre la lampe de son bureau :

« **14h30, RDV avec Sirius & Mike » Réunion /!\ »**

Elle hésitait, soit elle prévenait James qu'elle partait et en plus qu'il avait rendez vous dans une demi-heure, ou soit elle partait sans rien dire.  
Elle opta finalement pour la première solution.

Lily rangea deux trois trucs dans un tiroir et se leva. Elle tapa trois coups distincs sur la porte. Le fait que James se trouve en situation hiérarchiquement parlant au dessus d'elle la frustrait quand même.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un James terriblement magnifique. Ce fut l'idée qui traversa l'esprit de Lily en premier. Elle sentie son coeur accélérant le rythme et elle contrôla vainement ses joues qui avaient tendance dans ces moments là à virer au rouge. Soyons plus clair sur la situation de James.

James qui bossait sur un cas particulièrement douteux sur une sorcière ayant disparue il y a peu de temps était rester dans son bureau. Il portait donc une chemise blanche et peut être était ce du à la chaleur ambiante de son bureau ou au fait qu'il était très concentré, les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise étaient ouverts laissant deviner le corps de rêve qui se cachait sous ses habits.

Lily l'observait sans rien dire, un silence qui dura bien trois secondes. Les cheveux de James étaient encore plus ébourrifés qu'à l'ordinaire, ses joues étaient rosies sans doute par l'énervement ou quelque chose dont Lily ne savait rien. Une mine d'un homme-qui-était-en-pleine-concentration-et-qui-fut-sortie-de-sa-rêverie-par-sa-secrétaire s'affichait sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et rompit alors le silence.

- C'est pour ?  
- Je tenais juste à te dire qu'il était 14h et que je m'en vais. Tu as un rendez vous avec Sirius et un certain Mike à 14h30, et les dossiers concernant les affaires Jenson, Melostep et les trois autres que tu avais laissé sur mon bureau..A demain, James.

Elle se tourna pour partir, le voir aussi près d'elle lui devenait insupportable. Cela allait durer 4 mois, 4 mois, où elle devrait le regarder tentant si bien que mal à contrôler son coeur qui s'emballait rien qu'à sa vue. Comment allait elle faire pour se contrôler ? Non pas qu'elle était une " bête de sexe " qui ne pouvait pas résister devant un jeune homme craquant, mais c'était vraiment intenable comme situation. Lily remarqua une pression sur son bras, il la retenait d'une main, la forçant à lui faire face. Un fin

- Merci beaucoup Lily, j'ai failli oublier..

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard à l'époque.

- ..**Bienvenue parmis nous.**

Elle acquiesa d'un signe de tête, lui souriant. Elle se défit doucement de son étreinte, et ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir.

Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait. Ni même là ou cela allait la mener.  
Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que elle allait passer les quatre futurs mois auprès de celui dont elle est amoureuse, devant se satisfaire de petites attentions de sa part favorables pour son amour envers lui. Ces 4 mois s'annonçaient plus mouvementés que prévu.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà terminer. Je vous prévient que je ne posterais pas la suite avant un bon moment, car la semaine prochaine je pars en vacances puis à la fin de la semaine, je part encore en vacances. J'ai trois semaines de vacances au lieu de deux _Voilà, bye bye to you !_


	3. Le Charme Français

**Disclaimer :** Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion

**Note aux lecteurs :** Le troisième chapitre tant attendu ! Après un mois de non-udpate - désolé mais les vacances plus la fin de mon autre fanfiction " Tu es à moi ", j'ai plus eut une minute à moi pour terminer ce chapitre que j'avais commençé. Bon bah pas trop d'action, dans celui là, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous avez des idées de scènes ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mail, car en ce moment je manque d'idées lumineuses. Si votre idée est la gagnante de toute, elle sera l'objet de tout un chapitre. A vos cerveaux ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas ma petite review en guise d'encouragement

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Charme Français.**

_Deuxième jour._ D'un coup de baguette magique, le réveil valsa contre le mur, et elle n'y fit guère plus attention que ça.

Prudemment, elle s'extirpa de son lit, s'étirant au maximun pour sa nouvelle journée de travail, avec lui.

Elle avait rêvé de lui tiens, comme c'est étrange.

Un fantasme peut être ? _Sans doute_, elle se rapellait juste avoir rêver de lui.

Elle se leva, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussons moelleux, tout cela lui donnait envie de rester encore quelques heures à dormir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait du boulot.

Lily poussa la porte de sa salle de bains, et sur son miroir, elle y trouva une note de Melany, un vieu système qu'elle avait mise au point pour avoir des nouvelles de l'autre le matin, quand elles étaient encore dans le flou matinal, un système reposant sur la magie, qui inscrivait un petit message sur leur miroir.

« Tu as oublié de m'apeller hier soir. _Traîtresse_, je t'attends, passe chez moi avant le boulot, on ira ensemble »

Lily grifonna un "_ Ok_ " rapide sur le miroir avec son doigt, et le message fut envoyé instantanément.

Elle se faufila sous sa douche, au bout de quelques minutes, elle était déjà sortie, les cheveux trempés, retombant sur ses épaules blanches.

Elle sortit une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, et se dirigea vers son armoire, d'où elle sortit, une jupe remontant juste au dessus des genoux, ainsi qu'une chemise noire, assez élégante. Pourquoi cette tenue ? Surement pas pour James, elle voulait parraître élégante, quoique, c'était un peu pour lui d'une façon indirecte. Pour accompagner le tout, elle enfila des ballerines noires, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, pour se maquiller très légèrement.

Elle était très belle comme ça, tout en gardant son charme naturel, avec une simplicité rare de nos jours, Lily savait se mettre en avant.

Une touche de parfum, et elle transplana directement chez son amie, c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à l'heure.

Melany était avachie sur son fauteuil, déjà prête, dégustant un café noir qu'elle adorait. Lily la salua d'un baiser envoyé avec la main, avant de se servir un jus d'orange dans la cuisine et de faire signe à sa meilleure amie.

- On y va, je veux pas arriver en retard.

Mel' lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ok, mais ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir garder ce truc qui te démange en toi.

Lily soupira, et poussa son amie dehors avant de claquer la porte. Elle prirent la route en direction du lieu de travail de Lily, l'impressionant batiment de la CAB, apparaissait déjà de là où elles se trouvaient.

Lily ralentit la marche suivit par Melany.

- Alors, cette première journée de travail ?

- Facile.

- Et le beau gosse que tu as comme patron ?

- Changeons de sujet.

- Il est si laid que ça ?

Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux, James horrible ? Malheureusement, si tout était aussi simple.

- Je prend cela comme un non. Un canon déjà pris ?

- Aucune idée à vrai dire.

C'est vrai, elle ne savait pas si James avait une copine ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune photo sur son bureau, sauf d'une dattant de Poudlard, où les quatre ex-Maraudeurs figuraient, souriant.

- Lily, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas douée en matière de patience, alors abrèges, si tu veux pas appeller Ste Mangouste.

Lily soupira et se tourna vers son amie.

- Je travaille pour James.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, comme si, comme si..cela était banal.

Au contraire, ça ne l'était surement pas pour Melany.

- JAMES ? Comme JAMES **POTTER **?

Lily roula des yeux, elle s'y attendait.

- Non comme James l'andouille de Poudlard.

Melany sautilla sur place.

- Mais c'est MERVEILLEUX ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir lui dire que..

Lily pivota rapidement et posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie, elle se trouvait à présent devant la CAB, et tout le monde semblait connaître James ici, si on l'entendait, tout était fichu pour elle.

- Chut. Il en est hors de question. Et puis, j'ai tourné la page, tu le sais bien.

- C'est ça. J'te crois. Bon hé bien puisque tu ne sembles pas très bavarde, à demain ou à ce soir. Bonne Journée ma Lil's !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, lui collant un smack sonore sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche joyeuse.

Lily quant à elle, resta quelques minutes à observer son amie partir avant de se décider à entrer. Il lui restait encore 20 minutes, elle était vraiment en avance, tant mieux, elle pourrait faire un peu de rangement avant l'arrivée de James. Son coeur accéléra soudainement, elle se giffla mentalement, refusant l'image qui lui revenait d'hier, celle d'un James, craquant, légèrement sérieux, tout ce qui provoquait en elle, ce petit pincement à l'estomac, presque semblable à un bourdonnement fait par des millions de papillons. Elle soupira, et monta dans l'escalier magique qui atteignit la destination en quelques secondes, vu qu'elle était seule. La veille, elle avait eut les clés du bureau, et pourtant lorsqu'elle enfonça la clé, elle tourna dans le vide. Elle appuya, en fronçant les sourcils sur la poignée, qui s'ouvrit, Lily entra alors, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

James se trouvait en compagnie d'un de ses collèges de l'étage, Mike dans son bureau. Les deux hommes travaillaient sur un futur projet d'attaque qui pourrait servir lors d'une attaque contre des Mangemorts. Les deux hommes semblaient très concentrés, mais pourtant Mike entendit le cliquetis de la porte quand Lily entra. Il releva la tête d'un dessin animé représentant leur plan d'action, et fixa James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un vient d'entrer.

James toucha la cloiture en verre magique du doigt, et celle ci devint transparente de leur côté, un système opaque de l'autre.

- C'est ma secrétaire.

Mike qui n'avait toujours pas tourner les yeux, souria à son ami.

- Tu as de la chance, ils n'ont pas encore trouver quelqu'un pour moi.

- C'est sûr que ranger ses dossiers tout seul..

Il lui souria, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Mike se retourna, remarquant la fameuse secrétaire. Une Lily, il faut le dire ravissante dans sa tenue du jour. Quelque chose d'assez chic, très féminim, la mettant très en valeur. Tout en elle, était minutieux, une femme simple mais tellement..Il manquait ce mot, tellement Lily quoi. Mike les yeux brillants se tourna vers James Potter qui regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre.

- _Quelle merveille._

James surprit par les paroles de Mike, tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Quelle est le nom de cette délicieuse créature ?

James se mordit la lèvre, et planta son regard sur son ami, ses sourcils se fronçèrent un peu plus.

- Mike, sois raisonnable.

- Raisonnable ? **_Tu l'as vu ?_**

- C'est une amie.

- Tu la connais ? Tu l'as déjà vu .. ailleurs ?

James roula des yeux, et ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise. Lily s'affairait déjà dans un des blocs contenant les dossiers, elle ne semblait pas faire attention aux bruits de conversation venant du bureau de son " patron ".

- Mike, je te le redis. Je la connais, et il est hors de question, que tu fasses du mal à Lily.

Mike souria, James se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de jetter un regard noir au jeune homme qui se leva directement. Il voulut le retenir mais celui-ci grâce à ses réflexes d'Auror, était déjà debout, la main sur la poignée du bureau privé.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Lily se retourna en entendant le bureau s'ouvrir, laissant dans l'embrasure de la porte à un jeune homme très mignon, à qui elle adressa un regard suspect, avant de lui accorder un sourire discret.

- James est là ?

Mike ne perdit pas son sourire charmeur. Il avait des atouts en main, c'était un jeune homme de 20 ans, aux cheveux blonds fonçés, des yeux bleus perçants et pétillants de vie, un visage flatteur, un corps musclé par les entrainements du métier, une carrure quasi-parfaite. Un canon, voilà le mot qui convenait, mais depuis longtemps Lily avait mis un trait sur ce genre d'homme, elle savait qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, du moins, elle croyait. Bien sûr, comme toute jeune femme, elle refusait l'évidence, qu'elle était belle et intelligente.

- Bien sûr, mais il préfère rester tranquille.

Le " _James _" en question grogna quelque chose dans le bureau, c'est qu'il avait du culot. Mike tira la porte, et la ferma.

- Tu es Lily, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesa de la tête, accordant un sourire plus franc au jeune homme qui venait de s'assoir sur le bureau.

- Et tu es ?

- Mike. Mike Leverston. Je suis un ami de James, je travaille dans le bureau qui se trouve à côté, si tu as besoin d'aide un jour.

Il lui accorda un sourire spécial, ce qui la toucha sans le vouloir. Elle continua ses travaux, et sortit une pile de dossier. Malheureusement, un dossier glissa d'entre deux dossiers, et il s'étala sur le sol. Mike sauta du bureau pour l'aider à ramasser, leurs mains se frolèrent, ils se sourièrent.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

James se leva, repoussant sa chaise contre le mur derrière lui, il se leva, n'en tenant plus, se demandant ce que les deux jeunes gens fabriquaient. En ouvrant la porte, il les vit, tenant le même dossier, accroupis. Son regard se posa instantanément sur Lily, il eut chaud d'un coup.

- Mike, il faudrait que tu viennes terminer le plan.

Le dit Mike, acquiesa de la tête et se leva, accordant toujours un sourire à Lily.

- Ah oui, au fait Lily, Remus est passer chez moi hier soir. Il passera aujourd'hui ou demain peut être, il a hâte de te revoir.

C'est vrai que Lily n'avait pas vu Remus depuis à peu près 3 mois, mais ils s'écrivaient toujours, la dernière lettre datait d'une semaine à peu près.

- Merci James. J'aimerais bien revoir les Maraudeurs au complet.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, qui arracha un petit rictus à Mike qui ne laissa rien parraître pour autant. James accorda un petit sourire à Lily avant de retourner dans son bureau après Mike, puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Lily continua son travail.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Mike sortit du bureau de James, il était à peu près 11h30. Il semblait content, et il remit sa veste sur ses épaules par dessus sa chemise grise. Lily était assise à son bureau, et elle lisait un livre pour son école. Elle leva la tête, vers le jeune Auror.

- J'ai invité James à déjeuner avec moi, me ferais tu le plaisir de nous accompagner ?

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à James qui sortait du bureau, il lui souriait. Elle détourna son regard de lui, et répondit à Mike.

- Merci, avec plaisir.

Elle prit son sac, et sa veste, et sortit la première suivit de deux Aurors. Elle ne risquait rien, c'était sur.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Arrivés au restaurant qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, un restaurant chaleureux et sympathique, avec une bonne gastronomie, Mike fit signe au serveur, et ils s'installèrent à une table pour trois personnes. Lily se retrouva en face de James et Mike était en position comme le chef de la petite table. Ils commandèrent rapidement, tandis qu'ils rendaient les menus au serveur, Mike rompit le silence.

- Alors James, comment as tu connu Lily ?

Mike adressa un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle avant de reposer ses yeux sur son collège. James quant à lui, fixait Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Lily se mordit la lèvre instantanément, celui lui rapellait les petits tics qu'il avait devant elle à Poudlard, son coeur battait à la chamade dans ses moments là. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle détestait quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en désordre un peu plus, et pourtant, elle trouvait ce geste tellement sensuel, tellement craquant. Elle aurait tellement voulu passer ses propres dans les cheveux de Potter.

- C'est une longue histoire, Mike..Tu sais Poudlard et tout..

- Justement je veux savoir. Beauxbatons, c'était bien mais..Mais je veux que tu me parles un peu plus de Poudlard tiens. D'après Sirius c'était magique, d'après Remus c'était fabuleux, et d'après toi, c'est..mystère. Maintenant je veux ta version des faits puis celle de Lily.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et acquiesa, que voulait il qu'elle lui dise ? Qu'elle était tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui l'avait aimer ? Que durant toute sa scolarité, elle s'était voilée la face, mais qu'à Poudlard, elle avait passer les plus belles années de sa vie ? Elle décida de taquiner James, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Je.. - commença James -

- En fait, Mike, il me semble que James, ici présent, est du mal à se rapeller des événements de Poudlard, vu le nombre de gifles qu'il y a reçu.

Lily fit un grand sourire à Potter, le brun lui lança un regard surpris.

- Ah ouais ? James ! Tu étais un looser qui se prenait des rateaux ?! Naan, pas possible !

James fronça les sourcils, un looser ? Il confondait avec Servilo là.

- Pour être plus précise Mike, tu as devant toi, le tombeur de ces dames avec Sirius, à Poudlard. - répondit James -

- Le garçon le plus arrogant que la terre est portée, oui.

Lily et James se défièrent du regard, ils continuèrent leurs sarcasmes, jusqu'à ce que le serveur pose les plats et que Mike lève les mains en signe de paix, pour les stopper.

- Oh, stop ! _Vous êtes sorties ensemble ou quoi ?_ - fit-il un sourire aux lèvres -

Les deux concernés tournèrent en une synchronisation parfaite, leurs têtes vers Mike; il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins, mais parler du temps de Poudlard, avaient remis à vif, les anciennes querelles, les " anciens " sentiments.

- **Non**. - répondit brévement Lily -

Elle planta sa fourchette dans son steack, et porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

- Je vais me laver les mains.

Le Gryffondor se leva, laissant en tête à tête, l'Auror et Lily.

En levant les yeux vers Mike, elle sentit son regard sur elle.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- Parce que tu es tout simplement _magnifique_.

- C'est comme ça qu'on vous apprend à draguer en France ?

- Sûrement pas, c'est beaucoup plus ringard.

Ils rièrent, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Mike reprit.

- J'étais sérieux.

- Alors.._Merci._

James revint, et commença son repas. Ils finirent le repas tranquillement, et revinrent une heure et demi plus tard à leurs bureaux.

Mike s'excusa car il devait aller travailler, il fit la bise à Lily, et lui promit de venir la voir avant la fin de la journée.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, et que la porte du bureau de James fut fermée, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas très content. Elle ne se risqua pas à lui parler, surtout quand elle le vit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Elle commença à travailler sur un dossier que lui avait confier la secrétaire d'en bas quand elle était rentrée. Mais il fallait le numéro d'auror de James. Un numéro d'Auror ? C'était quoi ce bins. Il fallait qu'elle aille demander à James, mais elle n'osait pas le déranger..après tout, elle commençait déjà à être génée de cette situation. James semblait pas très bavard, encore plus beau qu'avant, légèrement réactif. Bref, un cocktail qui allait la rendre dingue, elle ressentait un frisson au moindre sourire, au moindre contact visuel. Et puis Mike..il était vraiment canon, et pas bête vu les études qu'il avait suivit, c'était pas son genre de mec car elle le trouvait " _trop canon_ " pour elle, un peu comme James. C'était plutôt une jeune fille qui aimait rester invisible, malheureusement elle ne l'était pas.

Finalement, elle se leva, s'aida du bureau pour se relever de sa chaise où elle était assise depuis deux heures. Elle allait frapper à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, James lui faisant face. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte durant au moins une minute à se regarder. La proximité de James encore, la rendit confuse, elle oublia même sur le coup ce qu'elle était venu lui demander.

Quant à lui, il faut le dire qu'il avait ce charme irresistible tout le temps autour de lui, tel un parfum. Lily fronça le nez quelques secondes, et rompit le silence.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- _Hmm_..Dis moi.

Cette moue si.., elle avala sa salive, se redonnant un peu de contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que ton numéro d'Auror ?

Il fit un bref sourire.

**- Elite n°2.**

- Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Elle le fixa encore quelques instants.

- Justement, j'allais te dire que je dois partir demain matin en mission pendant trois jours. Tu ne travailleras pas pendant deux jours mais le troisième jour, je voudrais que tu viennes, il y aura surement le compte rendu à faire. Je pense que tu seras heureuse d'avoir du temps libre pour voir Remus par exemple, ou Mike.

Il fronça les sourcils à l'évoquation de son collègue, elle souria, peut être une pointe de jalousie, qui sait, même si elle se nourrissait de faux espoirs tant pis, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- _Mike _? Il ne part pas en mission ?

- Non pas cette fois.

- Très bien, je finie mon dossier et j'irais le voir.

Elle tourna les talons, quand James posa sa main sur son bras, la faisant se retourner face à lui, très proche même. Il sembla surpris par cette proximité puis il chuchotta, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Fais attention à toi Lily, Mike est un sacré coureur de jupons.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eut l'habitude avec toi.

Sur ce, elle retourna à son bureau, et écrivit l'information que lui avait donné James.

James quant à lui, resta quelques seconde dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle se leva, écrivit un mot à l'intention de James, rangea un dossier ou deux dans son sac à main, et claqua la porte du bureau, direction la librairie afin d'aller chercher Melany.

Quand James revint afin de prendre deux trois papiers pour sa mission de demain, il vit un mot, un post-it sur sa lampe, il le décrocha et y le lut. Il esquissa un sourire, et le glissa dans la poche de son jeans.

**« Fais attention à toi. Lily »**

**

* * *

**

**Your Opinion ? Thanks.**

x** Sunshiine.** x


	4. En l'absence, le passé revient

**Disclaimer : **Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.

**Merci à :**Tchingtong, virg05, gwen, Malum-est, Chocolatine, Miss Enola Addams, laura, Lily-Joanne, lauralavoiepelletier et ewiliane !

**Note :** Voici le quatrième chapitre Bonne Lecture. N'oubliez pas les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : En l'absence, le passé revient.**

Déjà une journée de repos qui s'était écoulée.

Lily avait eut le temps de faire pas mal de choses, la journée précédente.

Elle avait tout d'abord ranger tout son appartement, puis avait fait les courses.

L'aprés-midi, elle avait retrouvée Melany, et toutes deux étaient partis en dehors de Londres pour la journée.

En Banlieue, elles avaient passé l'aprés-midi entier ainsi que la soirée chez la famille de Lily réunie au grand complet.

Sa soeur Pétunia, depuis peu, Pétunia Dursley, était accompagnée de son mari qui ressemblait de près à un cochon.

D'ailleurs ce ne fut pas l'envie qui manqua à Lily de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il se retrouve avec une queue de cochon en bas des reins.

Mais bon, sa soeur l'ignorait déjà assez comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, et puis malgré les apparences, Lily Evans était une pacifiste.

Les parents de Lily l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, rouspètant devant le manque de visites de leur fille.

**Flash-Back**

_- LILY ! Quelle bonne surprise ma chérie ! - dit alors le père de Lily._

_- Bonjour Papa, Bonjour Man._

_- Bonjour Mr & Mme Evans._

_- Melany ! Quelle bonne surprise Contentes que vous aillez pris enfin le temps de venir nous voir. - ce fut au tour de la mère de Lily de s'exprimer._

_- On avait pas trop le temps, entre les cours, le boulot.._

_Tout en parlant, Mary October Evans - la mère de Lily - les conduisit jusqu'au coquet petit salon, où tous les quatre s'affalèrent dans les canapés moelleux. Les parents de la rouquine semblaient très contents, et ils manifestaient leurs joies par des grands sourires, ainsi que des gestes habituels._

_- Je vois, tu as trouvé du travail Lily ?_

_- Oui depuis peu, au bureau des Aurors._

_- Les..quoi ? - demanda la mère de Lily -_

_- Les Aurors, chérie, tu sais, ceux qui protègent le monde des sorciers. - dit alors le père de Lily, en souriant à sa fille pour lui montrer qu'il se cultivait à propos du monde de la magie._

_Ce que Lily nota d'un hochement de tête, et le grattifia d'un sourire entendu._

_C'est vrai qu'étant de parents moldus, à la base, ils ne savaient rien. D'ailleurs Melany lui disait tout le temps que à Poudlard, quand elle apprenait, ce n'était pas que pour elle, mais aussi pour sa famille, inculte sur la vie des sorciers. Ce à quoi, la jeune fille lui répondait toujours d'un sourire._

_Pendant toute l'après midi, ils discutèrent dans le salon puis dans la cuisine, puis dans le jardin, autour à chaque fois d'une boisson crée par sa mère qui était une excellente cuisinière, ainsi que d'un gâteau fait maison. A croire que la mère de Lily s'attendait toujours à recevoir du monde._

_Vers le début de soirée, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les parents de la rouquine, direction le chemin de traverse._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Elles finirent la soirée dans un pub du Chemine de Traverse, en compagnie de deux beaux garçons, bien sûr, Melany rentra chez elle en compagnie d'un des jeunes hommes, tandis que Lily, fatiguée, rentra seule chez elle.

Quelle surprise eut-elle quand en entrant dans son appartement, elle vit un hibou perché sur son porte manteau, une rose rouge magique sous la patte. Elle décrocha la rose, et le papier, et donna quelques graines au hibou qui s'envola à travers la fenêtre restée ouverte.

_« Pour la plus belle des fleurs._

_Affectueusement, Mike »_

Elle porta l'odeur à son nez, elle sentait la rose. Elle souria, et ses pensées divaguèrent un instant vers le jeune homme.

Finalement, elle décida de mettre la rose dans de l'eau afin qu'elle reste ainsi et qu'elle ne se fane pas.

La particularité de ses roses, c'était qu'elles coutaient assez chères, mais qu'elles avaient de grandes propriétés magiques.

Par exemple, si cette fleur était conservée dans de l'eau, elle durait un peu moins que 4 mois.

Ces roses avaient le don aussi de propager leur odeur dans toute une pièce, ainsi, la pièce où elle se trouvait, sentait bon tout le temps.

Dernière chose, elle redonnait le sourire rien qu'en la regardant.

Revenons à cette journée, la deuxième de repos.

Lily avait décidée d'aller voir Mike au bureau, vers 14 heures, après avoir déjeuner.

Elle s'habilla coquetement, d'un chemisier en toile blanche, accompagné d'un jeans foncé. Elle mit de ces adorables chaussures moldus qui commençaient à apparaitre, les ancétres des ballerines.

Elle décida de manger dehors quelque chose de rapide, pas besoin de s'encombrer, et d'étre mal toute la journée.

Finalement, quand elle eut fini de manger, il était 13h40.

Elle se mit en route et poussa la porte principale du hall, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivée à l'étage des aurors d'élite, elle fit un sourire à une des secrétaires avec qui elle avait sympathisée il y a trois jours.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Mike et allait poser sa main sur la poignée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle meme.

Une femme d'environ 35 ans sortie alors du bureau, et gratifia Lily d'un faible sourire, strict. C'était la secrétaire de Mike, voilà pourquoi ce dernier grognait contre la chance qu'avait James d'avoir une secrétaire telle que Lily.

Lily entra, et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. La disposition du bureau était différente de celui de James.

Mike était devant son bureau, debout, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, la téte baissée.

La jeune fille s'avança et se retrouva bien vite, prisonnière de deux bras puissants.

- On comptait me faire peur ?

- Juste une surprise._ - dit elle innocement -_

- C'est agréable je dois l'avouer.

- J'espère.

La proximité de Mike la fit sourire, elle ne rougissait pas comme une gamine, c'était étrange.

Mike deserra son étreinte, et il s'appuya contre le bord de son bureau.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, James est en mission.

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, il parrait qu'ils ont du fil à retordre.

Lily perdit son sourire à l'instant meme.

- _Co.._Comment ça ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, James est un grand garçon.

- Je sais. Mais..

- Chuut. Ne te fais pas de soucis à propos de ton patron, voyons, c'est immoral.

Il eut un léger rire franc.

- Ce n'est pas que mon patron - dit elle, légèrement véxée -

- Tu sous entends quoi par là ? - dit il surpris -

- Rien du tout, James est avant tout un ami, Mike.

- Ah, je vois. Dis moi, ça te dirait de venir diner chez moi ce soir ?

Lily accepta, et Mike lui transmit l'adresse de sa maison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui, il semblait si..parfait. Comment James avait il pu lui dire de se méfier de lui ?

Le reste de la journée défila bien vite, et ce fut l'heure pour Lily Evans de se rendre chez Mike.

Elle arriva à l'adresse convenue, et s'arreta devant une maison de taille moyenne, et poussa alors le portail.

Son doigt s'écrasa sur la sonette, et Lily attendit, les bras croisés.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant dans le cadre, un Mike élégant et décontracté, sa pose lui rapellait celle de James quand il se préparait à la draguer. Mais pourquoi pensait elle à James alors qu'elle avait un rendez vous avec Mike ? Aucune idée, il faudrait relever le mystère. Mais plus tard.

- Je t'attendais, pile à l'heure.

Elle entra, et il la débarassa de son manteau.

Ils dinèrent dans le salon, où une petite table était aménagée par ces soins.

- C'était bon ?

- Très bon, je dois dire qu'en cuisine, tu te débrouilles bien.

- La magie me sert beaucoup.

Ils se sourièrent.

Tous les deux s'installèrent sur le sofa qui se trouvait face à une cheminée. Mike pointa sa baguette magique dessus, et le bois sec s'enflamma.

- Je vais nous chercher un truc à boire, tu préfères quelque chose en particulier ?

- Une bièraubeurre si tu as.

- Bien sur, on a quelques avantages, nous les Aurors.

Et sur cette phrase, il partit dans la cuisine.

Lily reconcentra son attention sur le feu, elle ferma les yeux quand elle cru voir un truc pas net dans la cheminée. Puis elle les rouvrit, et elle vit qu'elle n'hallucinait pas du tout.

_- LILY ?_

_- James ?_

**Situation de déjà vu non ?**

- Je suis bien chez Mike rassures moi.

Elle voyait sa téte dans la cheminée, un truc auquel elle était habituée certes, mais voir la téte de James Potter sortir des flammes, surtout avec cet air si..Reprends tes esprits Lily ! Ses cheveux semblaient mouillés, et quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, sans doute avait il utiliser un sort pour pouvoir voir sans, en mission. Elle se surprit à l'admirer quand il répéta sa question.

- Oui, je suis chez Mike.

Il baissa rapidement le regard, et ses yeux se reposèrent sur Lily.

- Je vois, pourrais tu appeller_ Mi_..

A ce moment précis, Mike entra, deux verres de whisky pur feu en main.

- Désolé je n'ai pas trouver de Bier..**Oh James** !

- Bonsoir Mike. Désolé de vous dérangez, c'est juste une information pour toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'après Steferson, tu pars en mission pour une semaine, dès après-demain matin, tot.

- Merde.

- Désolé, il n'arrivait pas à t'avoir, et comme on fait escale dans une de ces auberges..

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James, un sourire presque triste.

- Je vois, vous avez de la chance. Tu rentres quand ?

- Demain soir, après qu'on est fini d'interroger trois mangemorts.

- Très bien, tant mieux pour vous. Sirius est avec toi ?

- Bien sur, mais disons qu'il est occupé.

James regarda derrière lui, et Lily ainsi que Mike comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

Lily ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de James, un frisson la parcourut alors.

- Tu as froid ? - _dit Mike se tournant vers elle, et s'affalant près de Lily_ -

- Non non.

- Bon je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée.

**Regard. Déviation. Déçu.**

La téte de James s'évapora dans la cheminée aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

- Alors je te disais, ça te dérange de boire un whisky pur feu ?

- Pas du tout, je ferais une entorce à mon réglement.

**Flash-Back**

_- Mais..Mais.Nooon. Alice, arréte..HIC..de faire ta rabat-joie..Rohh !! _

_- Lily, tu es totalement hors controle là. Tu es ivre. Si je savais que tu ne tenais pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, je.._

_- Chuuuut. - répondit Lily avec un balancement de la téte, en posant son index sur les lèvres de son amie -_

_- Dors maintenant. Je veilles sur toi, Lily._

_- Mouais. Bonne Nuit._

_Alors que Alice dormait depuis plusieurs minutes, Lily, gigotant dans son lit, se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. _

_Seul, James, était debout devant l'antre de la cheminée._

_Lily le plus discrétement possible s'approcha derrière lui._

_- Dis moi, beau brun..Il est tard, tu sais._

_La téte du jeune homme pivota, son corps suivant. Il recula un peu, bloqué par la cheminée._

_- Lily ?! Tu te sens bien._

_- Comme jamais, James._

_Les mains aventureuses et sures d'elles de la jeune fille, se glissèrent sous le mince polo noir que portait James pour dormir._

_Elle sentait les muscles déjà présents du jeune homme._

_- Lily, que fais tu ?!_

_- J'enfreint mon réglement, James._

**Fin du flash-back**

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Lily. La suite, elle l'avait oublié.

Comme cette fin, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce que James avait fait.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas aussi, c'est que le jeune homme l'avait veillé toute la nuit, assis sur un canapé à coté, pendant qu'elle dormait.

Mais ça Lily n'en avait eut aucun soupçon, le matin en se réveillant sur le canapé de la salle commune, seule.

Une main sur sa joue, la fit sortir de sa réverie.

Mike était vraiment proche d'elle, elle pouvait meme entendre son rythme régulier, serein.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle posa sa main sur son torse, le faisant légèrement reculé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoillant deux yeux verts brillants.

Lily baissa la téte, et la secoua légèrement.

- Excuse moi..Je..

- Qui a t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ecoute Lily, tu peux me dire..Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

**Flash Back**

_' Cher Journal;_

_J'sais. Je ne suis pas ponctuelle. Mais quand j'écris ici, c'est que personne ne me comprend._

_Hors, j'ai besoin d'écrire ce que je ressens._

_Pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? '_

_Lily Evans, 7° année, referma son journal intime, qu'elle fit disparaitre d'un sort._

**Fin du flash Back**

- Lily ? Oh, Lily ?

Elle ferma les yeux, embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, pris son manteau, et son sac, et partit en courant..

Avant de transplaner au bout de la rue, bien qu'elle détestait utiliser ce moyen.

Elle se sentait mal.

Mal de ressentir de vieux sentiments.

Qu'elle croyait avoir _effaçés_.

Qu'elle croyait avoir _oubliés_.

Pourtant, ils étaient encore là, _gravés_.

* * *

**J'ai eut du mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**J'aimerais vraiment vos avis à tous !**

**Laissez une petite review s'il vous plait .**

_See you soon._


	5. Ivresse de souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.

**Merci à :** Bezoard, nono-chan230, louna13, Rockeuse dans l'ame, Althéa, Misaralullaby, Malum-Est, Nissou, lauralavoiepelletier, Naelhia, tchingtchong, atchoum16, Patmola, virg05, Takomaki **pour leurs reviews ! **

**Note à lire : **_4 Jours_ ! C'est un record à marquer dans les annales ! Ceci rien que pour vous, mes reviewiers préférés ! J'étais vraiment motivée par vos reviews, que je me suis mise à fond pour écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis donc dit, allons, je déteste attendre la suite des fanfictions, _alors pourquoi faire souffrir les gens_ ? mdrr. En bref, merci à tous pour votre soutien. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour une autre fanfiction encore sur **le couple James/Lily**; désolé je ne m'en lasse pas, un petit indice, cette fanfiction sera normalement d'actualité à la rentrée 2007. Celle là, sera donc terminée normalement. Un autre indice sur ce futur petit bébé, James sera plus agé que Lily, et ça ne se passera pas à Poudlard, pourtant ça baignera dans l'univers de la magie, et les Maraudeurs seront présents. Voilà, je n'en dit pas plus; et je laisse place à ce _cinquième chapitre_, qui vous plaira je l'espère. En sachant que pour l'instant sur les 4 mois de stage pour Lily, seulement une semaine s'est écoulée. Le reste passera beaucoup plus vite, où_ j'abrégerais_ deux mois. _Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ivresse des souvenirs.**

_Le lendemain matin._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant.

Elle avait sans doute oublier de fermer les volets, hier soir en rentrant.

En parlant d'hier soir...

Lily se leva brusquement.

Elle claqua la porte de chez elle.

Vétue de façon simple, elle essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Autant avouer que la tache était difficile.

Elle n'arrétait pas de se passer la soirée en boucle, et surtout, elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi vite avec un garçon. Elle le connaissait que depuis deux jours, et déjà, ils avaient faillis s'embrasser.

_Et meme plus._

Elle soupira, finalement, elle bénissait l'intervention de James.

Mais pourquoi d'un autre coté, elle se sentait extrémement mal ?

Lily salua d'un geste de téte, le propriétaire de Fleury&Botts, et pénétra dans le sanctuaire de la littérature moldue et sorcière.

Elle parcourut rapidement les rayons, pour arriver en face d'une porte, qu'elle poussa sans frapper.

Melany était debout, parcourant les livres de la Réserve de la boutique.

Quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

**« **- Lily ! Que fais tu ici ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Et là, elle lui raconta toute la soirée, mettant de coté, ce qu'elle avait ressentie.

Elle était très objective quand meme.

- Je vois - lui répondit elle après sa longue tirade - et toi tu en penses quoi ?

- J'en sais strictement rien.

- Mais..

- Tu vois, Mike est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit. Le seul problème, c'est que je le connais pas très bien. Depuis trois jours seulement, je veux dire c'est pas assez pour moi. Tu me connais, j'embrasse surement pas au premier rendez vous, c'est pas mon genre. Enfin, ça devait étre l'effet du feu de cheminée, et du whisky pur feu..Ah, ça m'énerve de pas comprendre !

- Tu avais peut étre quelque chose à te prouver, puis finalement, tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était pas bien, et tu es partie.

Lily baissa la téte, son amie avait toujours le don, de vous sortir ces petites phrases qui vous bloque, qui vous touche en plein coeur.

Mais Lily avait un caractère bien trempé, malgré que ce soit sa meilleure amie, elle sentait un peu le reproche dans sa voix, instinctivement, elle répondit.

- Tu sous-entends quoi par là ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Mais si ! Ca me rapelle à l'école, et vos sous entendus à deux mornilles de Alice et toi !

- Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à lui ! Je savais que c'était lui le problème !

Lily tourna le dos à son amie. Elle l'avait eut. Comme une gamine, elle s'était faite avoir.

Melany affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle comprenait Lily Evans comme personne, et ce depuis de longues années. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle arriverait à lui mentir, enfin à lui cacher quelque chose. Toute son histoire avait une explication simple, James Potter. Deux mots. Melany avait tout de suite compris que ces deux personnes étaient liées, bien plus qu'elles ne le pensaient. Mais bon, elle essayait depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, de faire oublier James à Lily, mais c'était une dure affaire, car évidemment, la jeune fille s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments, une fois privée de celui qu'elle ' détestait '.

- Ce n'est pas lui le problème c'est moi !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que sans son apparition dans la cheminée, tu serais aller au bout ! Et pourquoi ? Car tu aurais voulu lui prouver que tu l'avais effacé de ta vie, et tu aurais pu lui montrer aussi, que tu l'avais totalement oublié ! Tu refoules tes sentiments Lily Evans !

Sur ce, elle se retourna violemment, et entreprit de fouiner dans un bouquin ancien et abimé, qu'elle manipula sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Je vais étre en retard au boulot, salut. **»**

Elle ferma la porte, et sortit en trombe de la librairie. Elle avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Melany, et cela parce qu'elles avaient toutes deux un fort caractère, en gros, elles savaient que le lendemain, tout serait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle arriva dans le hall de la CAB, salua l'hotesse d'accueil, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Elle appuya sur le bouton, et les portes commencèrent à se fermer, quand un jeune homme s'engouffra rapidement.

C'était Mike.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, et esquissa un sourire.

**«** - Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Lily baissa le regard, et se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolé pour hier soir.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre..C'est..

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide d'habitude, je te connais à peine Mike.. Il faudrait qu'on se connaisse mieux avant de tenter quelque chose, ça ne me ressemble pas d'agir comme ça...

- Je te comprends, Lily..On a tout notre temps.

Il avait fait un pas vers elle, elle le trouvait vraiment trop proche d'elle. Elle le vit amorcer une descente vers son visage, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent suivies d'un " BIP " d'arrivée.

- REMUUUUUS !

Elle sortit en courant de l'ascenseur, et sauta dans les bras de son ami. Elle l'avait échapper belle, un peu plus et Mike l'embrassait.

Le lycanthrope surpris de cette étreinte, referma ses bras sur le dos de Lily, et la souleva légèrement.

- Je te savais pas aussi joyeuse, Lil's.

- C'est toi qui me rend joyeuse, Mus.

- Hmm.

Mike venait de faire remarquer sa présence, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, véxé.

- Ah salut Mike ! Ca va ?!

Remus tenta de lui présenter une poignée de main, mais avec l'étreinte de Lily, il n'y arriva pas.

- Lily, pourrais tu me lacher maintenant ?

- Bien sur.

Elle le lacha, mais resta à coté de lui, elle ne voulait pas se retrouve seule avec Mike.

- Ca peut aller, la routine quoi.

- Ok, bon on te laisse travailler. Remus, tu viens ? **»**

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte du bureau de James.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient encore des choses à se raconter. Lily était assise dans son fauteuil et Remus sur son bureau.

Ils rigolaient au moins depuis trois minutes sur un souvenir amusant de Poudlard.

**«** - Et la fois où James a suspendu Rogue par les pieds, et qu'il luttait pour que personne ne voit ses sous vétements !

- C'était pas drole !

- Alors on parle de moi ?

Lily et Remus se retournèrent en méme temps vers l'entrée du bureau. Sous l'arcade, se trouvait James, les mains dans les poches d'un jeans moldu, une chemise beige, avec des traces de boues, des cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, et un visage légèrement bronzé. Cela se voyait qu'il revenait tout droit d'une mission. Lily détourna le regard de ce sublime specimen, et elle rencontra alors le sourire en coin de Remus.

- Hey, Cornedrue. On parlait effectivement de toi.

- Je vous manque tellement, c'est ça ?

- Le retour de Potter-j'ai-les-chevilles-qui-gonflent !

- Je plaisantais Lily.

Il s'avança, fermant la porte derrière lui, et pris place sur un autre coin du bureau.

- Et cette mission ? - demanda Remus, l'air plus sérieux -

- Plutot tranquille. On a arrété 5 mangemorts, on a rencontré pas mal d'Aurors de premier niveau en test, j'ai vu d'ailleurs Eleanor. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, puis j'ai vu Cristopher et Lauren. Bref, pas mal de monde. On a eut une partie sans magie, je peux te dire que c'est vraiment la grosse galère dans ces cas là. D'ailleurs faudrait que je pense à le dire à Mike.

- Intéréssant.

- Vous m'excusez tout les deux, j'ai un rendez vous à Ste Mangouste pour mon problème de fourrure. On se voit plus tard.

- Oh attends, tu peux venir diner ce soir à la maison ?

- C'est d'accord. 21h chez toi.

Voyant que c'était un peu mal poli de ne pas inviter James, elle se retourna et rencontra les yeux noisettes du jeune homme.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Avec plaisir.

Remus esquissa un sourire, James accorda un sourire en coin, et Lily fit un signe de main à Remus qui claquait déjà la porte.

La voilà seule avec James Potter. Un James Potter séduisant. Lily avala durement sa salive, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

_- Désolé._

Elle fut surprise, pourquoi était il désolé ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et il remarqua son incompréhension.

- De vous avoir dérangé hier soir.

C'était donc ça, elle acquiesa de la téte.

- Ce n'est rien, et puis, c'est pas comme si je sortais avec Mike.

Oups. Pourquoi avait elle sortie cette phrase ?

James pencha légèrement la téte, et réajusta les montures de ses fines lunettes.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant..

- Ecoute, je le connais seulement depuis trois jours.

- C'est vrai mais pourtant en 6e année, tu n'avais jamais parler à McElliops, et tu es sortie avec lui, le 3 septembre.

_Flash-Back_

_Lily sortait de la grande salle, où elle avait bien sentie le regard insistant de Ethan McElliops, un garçon de septième année à Gryffondor._

_Légèrement frustée, elle se dirigea vers le sous-sol, où elle avait cours de potions._

_Elle allait descendre les premières marches, quand elle vit un spectacle qui lui brisa le coeur, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi._

_Là, se tenait James Potter, embrassant farouchement une demoiselle._

_Elle secoua la téte de dégout, et remonta illico-presto les deux marches qu'elle avait descendues._

_Bouleversée, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ne vit pas Ethan qui marchait vers elle, et le percuta, il la rattrapa de justesse._

_- Salut Lily, je voulais te parler justement._

_- Salut Ethan._

_- Enfin, tout ce discours pour te dire..Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_Son regard dériva sur le coté, où elle vit James remettant correctement, le noeux de sa cravate, et montant la dernière marche. Il lui accorda un sourire bref, et un regard plus insistant quand il vit qu'elle parlait avec McElliops. Les dernières images qu'elle avait vu, lui revinrent sous les yeux. Elle baissa la téte, et la releva, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Avec plaisir, Ethan._

_Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la sienne, et elle lui accorda un sourire, un sourire triste, que seul Remus, assis sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre avait pu voir, ce jour là._

_Fin du flash-back._

- Ce n'est pas la méme chose !

- Ah oui ? Je vois pas la différence !

- J'ai grandit James..Meme toi tu as changé !

- Si seulement tu t'en étais rendue compte plus tot.

James baissa les yeux, pour les replanter dans ceux de Lily. Son regard semblait voilé.

Elle ne trouva aucun mot à dire. James se leva, et posa la main sur la poignée de son bureau privé. Il se retourna et d'un ton sec, murmura.

- Tu peux partir maintenant.**»**

Lily ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa son sac, et partit, le coeur et la gorge serrée.

_20H00,_ Lily décida d'aller préparer à manger.

Elle mettait son tablier quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

James se tenait là, une bouteille de champagne à la main, elle lui adressa un sourire confus.

**«** - Tu es en avance, vraiment en avance.

- Je voulais te donner un coup de main, et puis je m'ennuyais, seul chez moi.

Elle acquiesa d'un signe de main, et sortit d'un placard, les ingrédients nécessaires au plat qu'elle comptait faire.

Des lasagnes, un des rares plats qu'elle réussissait.

James décida de mettre la main à la pate, il fallait avouer qu'ils s'amusaient bien.

Il était vraiment soigneux dans ce qu'il faisait, et plusieurs fois le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballa pour un rien.

Par exemple lorsque leurs mains se frollaient, sans le faire exprès.

Ou quand il la regardait continuer la recette.

Ou quand il s'acharnait à enlever les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Lily sortit de sa réverie, et vit que James lui faisait face, ses yeux étaient anormalement rieurs, et bien vite, elle vit que la distance qui les séparait n'était pas du tout convenable. Alors pourquoi elle restait là sans bouger ??! Pourquoi, elle ne reculait pas ou ne s'emparait pas du rouleau à patisserie pour l'assomer ? Pourquoi son coeur manquait un battement sur deux pour repartir dans une course affolée ? Elle restait là, la bouche entrouverte, une main dans le vide, l'autre sur le plan de travail, quelques taches de farine sur le visage, les cheveux lachés, face à un jeune homme épatant que ce soit par ses facultés mentales ou physiques. A cette distance là, elle pouvait voir distinctement ses lèvres, les lèvres qui l'avait pousser à faire des réves pas très religieux.

- James ? _En Avance ?_ Pincez moi, je reve.

Ils tournèrent en meme temps la téte, vers Remus qui venait d'arriver.

- On dirait que je vous dérange.

Lily se tourna dos à lui, elle sentait que ses joues devenaient rouges cramoisies, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James, et le vit serein. Comment faisait il pour rester aussi calme ? Comment faisait il pour sourire après ce qui avait failli se passer ? Ou peut étre que rien ne serait arriver. Lily secoua la téte discretement. Sans doute, elle se faisait des films.

- Pas le moins du monde, Lunard.

- Je disais donc, tu es en avance.

- Oui, moi au moins, je ne viens pas pour mettre seulement les pieds sous la table.

- Eh ! Surveilles tes paroles. J'aurais bien aidé Lily, mais j'étais sure qu'elle dirait non...

Puis il ajouta, un sourire significatif sur les lèvres.

- ... Mais il semble qu'avec toi, elle soit plus indulgente. **»**

Il disparut dans l'entrée, sans doute pour poser son manteau.

**«** - Hmm...Délicieuses ces lasagnes, Lily !

- Merci. Je..

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont succulentes. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas manger comme ça.

- Espèce d'estomacs de trolls !

- Ces mots sonnent faux sortant de ta bouche, Lil's.

- Remus, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- C'est bon, on se détend vous deux. D'habitude, c'est moi et Lily qui nous engueulons pas vous deux.

- James a raison. Pardon, Lily La Tigresse.

Remus esquissa une mine pas du tout désolé.

- La Tigresse ? Tu veux jouer à ce jeu**R**_emus _**J**_ohn _**L**_upin _!

- Temps Mort !

Ils avaient tous les trois finis leurs assiettes, ainsi que le dessert. La bouteille de champagne était vide, ainsi qu'une bouteille de cidre doux.

Les trois jeunes agées de 19 ans, s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils du salon.

Lupin occupa directement le fauteuil libre, laissant James et Lily, l'un à coté de l'autre, sur l'étroit canapé.

- Bon, vous m'excusez, mais je suis crevé. Les analyses de sang, m'ont totalement fatigué. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Bonne nuit 'Mus.

- Bonne nuit Lunard.

Et le jeune homme, un dernier sourire aux lèvres, disparut en transplanant.

Lily se tourna vers James. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère bien trempé, elle n'était pas du tout entreprenante avec les garçons.

Il la fixait, le silence était maintenu depuis plusieurs minutes..Et elle, elle restait là.

Parlons un peu plus de cette caractèristique chez Lily Evans. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait prendre l'initiative d'un projet, toujours la première a lever la main en cours à Poudlard, elle restait la dernière à chercher un cavalier pour le bal. C'est vraiment dur à expliquer, ce dédoublement. Elle n'avait pas peur des garçons, mais elle avait peur de s'engager surement, car elle était une fille vraiment très réaliste. Pas une de ces filles qui révent au prince charmant, et qui croit que chaque petit ami, sera l'homme de sa vie. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas Lily Evans. Elle c'était plutot la fille, qui analyse en secret, qui sait à peu près combien de temps durera une relation. Peu à peu, durant sa septième année, elle savait que les étranges choses qui se produisaient lorsque Potter se trouvait près d'elle, avait une explication simple. Mais Lily Evans, était quelqu'un qui aimait se voiler la face. Tout comme elle aimait rester limite paralyser devant un garçon.

Ils n'étaient pas souls, mais ils n'étaient pas sobres.

- Tu trouves pas ça étrange de se retrouver, seuls ? - dit-il brisant le silence.

- Je trouve ça, grisant. - répondit-elle.

- Et moi, existant. - murmura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, James. - tenta-t-elle.

- Sans doute, mais je sais ce que je veux.

Sa main glissa du haut du canapé, et se posa sur la joue de Lily.

- James, **tu es ivre**. - affirma-t-elle.

- Juste un peu, crois moi, je suis conscient de ce que je fais - dit il d'une voix suave et légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

- James Potter, _tu es ivre_ ! Ca suffit. - dit-elle avec beaucoup plus de conviction.

- Lily...

- Tu peux rester dormir sur le canapé.

Il regarda d'un oeil critique le fameux canapé.

- Je ne tiens meme pas dedans, je ferais mieux de transplaner chez..

- Surement pas. Dans l'état où tu es, imagines un peu, tu vas te gourrer. On doit étre totalement sobre. Hors ! Tu n'es pas sobre Potter.

- Mais où veux tu que je dormes sinon ?

La question n'était pas béte. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, lui proposer son lit, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où dormir. Elle le tira donc par la chemise, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle baissait les yeux vers le plancher, et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

C'était ranger de façon impeccable, l'ordre était une spécialitée de la demoiselle. Elle lacha le bras de Potter, et se retourna face à lui, son regard le plus sévère possible, une moue impassible sur le visage.

- Je t'explique. Premièrement, ceci n'est pas une invitation; je n'ai pas le choix.

Deuxièmement, si dans ton état d'ivresse, tu oses tenter un quelconque contact, je te démolis.

Compris Potter ?

James acquiesa de la téte, et s'approcha du lit. Pas du tout géné par le regard de Lily, il déboutonna sa chemise qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, dévoillant au regard appréciateur de Lily, un torse plutot avantageux. La seule fois où elle avait eut l'occasion de voir James torse nu, c'était en sixième année, et il n'était pas aussi bien battit. A l'époque, il était déjà assez musclé, mais très peu par rapport à aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas non plus ' musclor '. Elle restait là sans rien faire, sa nuisette à la main, alors qu'elle aurait du rentrer dans sa salle de bain, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de bouger. Après tout c'était James qui se déshabillait dans sa chambre, d'accord, il n'était pas maitre de son corps, mais bon, cela reste un des plus gros fantasmes de cette jeune fille de 19 ans, légèrement coincée avec les garçons.

Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures, ainsi que ses chausettes, et s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, c'est alors qu'il remarqua que Lily était toujours là.

Un sourire penaud apparut sur son visage, il n'aurait pas du vider autant la bouteille.

**- Tu veux m'aider ? **- murmura-t-il encore une fois.

- Ca ira, je vais me changer - répondit-elle les joues rosies. **»**

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et revetit rapidement sa chemise de nuit.

Quand elle sortit, le binoclard lui tournait le dos, portant sur lui, un caleçon noir.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de spectacle, elle n'avait vu un garçon dans sa chambre en sous vétement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Légèrement pudique sur les bords, elle se précipita dans son lit, et se faufila sous les couvertures.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit près de son corps, une chaleur humaine. Elle se retourna, et croisa le regard..perdu ? de James. Elle lui murmura un bonne nuit rapide, et plongea bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

**« **- Lily. Lily...Réveilles toi.

La jeune fille dormait toujours profondémment. Il ne se rapellait plus de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Et le brusque réveil, ce matin là, lui donna la chair de poule. Il se souvenait de cette soirée, puis du départ de Remus. Puis après, plus rien. Il s'était reveillé dans cette chambre, en caleçon, Lily en simple nuisette à coté de lui. Ils n'avaient pas..Non, c'était impossible. Lily n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour lui, et lui ne l'aimait plus..Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre; mais le destin s'acharnait à la mettre sur son chemin. Peu à peu, un désir profond refit surface. Il la voulait, là maintenant. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis réalisant sa bétise, du à une impulsion, il tenta de se calmer, heureusement, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il posa donc sa main sur son bras, pour la réveiller.

- Humm..Melany, laisses moi dormir.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Lily, ce n'est pas Melany.

- Hein..? QUOI ?

Elle se redressa subitement.

- Potter que fais tu..Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Dis moi Lily, il ne s'est rien passer, rassures moi ?

James Potter, inquiet ?

- Non, rien du tout. Tu n'étais pas en état de dormir chez toi, et le canapé était trop petit pour toi, ou pour moi.

- Je vois.

Il se leva, et s'étira. Se rendant compte qu'il était en caleçon, il attrapa son jeans, et l'enfila.

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il sortait déjà de la chambre. Elle se sentait étrangemment bien, peut étre le fait de s'étre réveillée dans la nuit, et de sentir le contact du torse chaud et mouvementé par la respiration régulière de l'Auror, sur son propre dos. C'était quasiment sur, elle n'arrivait à décrire ses sentiments face à l'Auror, elle ne savait pas si elle avait une chance. Finalement, elle regrettait le temps de Poudlard, ce dernier échange de paroles entre eux deux. Qui sait, si elle n'avait pas porté de jugement sur James à cet époque, qui sait, ce qu'ils seraient l'un pour l'autre ?!

Elle se leva, glissant les pieds dans ses chaussons, et sortit à son tour de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, elle vit James, affalé sur un des fauteuils, un parchemin en main.

- Lily. Il y a eut une attaque de Mangemorts.

- Quoi ? Où ? Combien de morts ?

- Aucune victime.

- Ouf. _Mais.._

- Cette attaque m'était destiné.

- Qu..Quoi ? - lacha-t-elle.

- Lily, j'ai besoin de toi.** »**

* * *

La suite, le plus rapidement possible. Selon ma motivation, et mon inspiration.

**Laissez moi votre avis & vos idées.**

_See you soon;_


	6. Une potion tirée doit être bu

**Disclaimer **Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.

**Merci à ** Yawee; Elle était une fois; Sangonoaki; Gaby27; Laura; Patmola; Althéa; Chocolatine; Atchoum16; MarieHermione; Calim; Takomaki; Subu; Tchingtchong; misaralullaby; Malum-Est; Chaton Weasley; Virg05; Lily-Joanne; Louna13; Ewiliane.

**Note A lire ** Désolé pour un délai un peu plus long, mais bon, y a pas mort d'homme non plus. J'ai fait un max' d'effort pour les fautes d'orthographes, maintenant j'ai Microsoft Word, hallelujah, donc beaucoup de fautes ont été corrigées. Enfin je suis un maximun heureuse. Merci aussi pour vos 21 reviews. Un record dans cette fanfiction.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6: Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire.**

_« James, c'est Sirius. Tu ne répondais pas à ton miroir, trop préoccupé sûrement avec une jolie demoiselle, en tout cas, pour une fois, je voudrais la rencontrer. La remercier de t'avoir peut être sauver la vie, vieux. Je sais que tu dois sourire, mais ne te réjouis pas trop, ton nouvel appartement a été saccagé cette nuit, heureusement que tous tes cartons se trouvaient encore chez moi, imagine un peu le gâchis sinon. Restons sérieux, Remus me donne un coup de coude, l'affaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, tout laisse penser que ce sont des mangemorts qui ont débarqué chez toi cette nuit, selon l'équipe d'expertise sécuritaire magique de Londres, il n'y a aucun doute, cet acte provient de celui qu'on nomme à présent Voldemort. James, reste là où que tu sois, ne bouge pas, ne courres pas chez toi, il y a actuellement une enquête. Mon Dieu, si tu savais comment j'ai eut peur hier soir quand Mike a débarqué dans mon bureau pour me le dire, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. D'ailleurs, rendez-vous, ce soir à 18h30 chez moi. Au fait, il va falloir que tu trouves un autre endroit pour vivre, ton logement étant trop peu fiable. Je..Je ne peux pas t'accueillir ici, car je manque déjà de place, et puis, tu ne supportes plus de vivre sous le même toi que moi, je ne te comprends pas. J'ai eut tellement peur de te perdre, à nouveau._

_Amitiés._

_Sirius Black. »_

Lily reposa la feuille de parchemin sur la table la plus proche, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

Il..Il avait faillit mourir, indirectement, elle l'avait sauvé.

Elle baissa la tête, et lui accorda un pâle sourire, peu importe la situation.

- Je..

- Je pense que tu as compris ma requête.

En fait, elle n'avait pas compris. Que lui demandait-il au juste ?

**Flash-back**

_Un jeune homme, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, courrait après une jeune rouquine qui tentait rapidement de s'éloigner._

_- Lily. Lily ! LILY ! Attends-moi !_

_Mais elle continua, son cœur se serrant._

_- Lily, veux tu bien m'écouter. Je te jure, que je n'avais pas l'intention de.._

_Elle se retourna, et pinça les lèvres, sèchement._

_- Je m'en fous Potter._

_Ses cheveux claquèrent, tellement elle se retourna vite, l'attrapeur posa sa main, sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan._

_- Que me demande tu encore Potter ?!_

_- Juste une chance._

**Fin du flash-back**

- En fait, non.

Sa voix s'était faite soudainement plus enrouée, normal quand on a la gorge serrée.

Il sembla acquiescer de la tête, et s'approcha.

- Je..Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.

Elle l'avait rarement vu embarrassé. Certains auraient sûrement tuer pour pouvoir apercevoir une seconde, James Potter et sa fierté légendaire, intimidé, gêné, mal à l'aise, hésitant. Pourtant Lily Evans avait le droit à ce bref privilège. La sortant de ses pensées, il poursuivit.

- Donc..Comme tu l'as lu..Sirius ne peut pas m'héberger, et je...bien sur, je pourrais aller au Chaudron Baver et tout, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Je..

Il baissa la tête et la releva subitement.

- .. voudrais que tu m'héberges.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle était intelligente et vive d'esprit, mais elle fut surprise.

- C'est d'accord.

Inconsciemment, son subconscient avait répondu à sa place, elle ouvrit la bouche en guise de surprise, suite à sa propre réponse, elle était étonnée par sa propre personne, c'était sûrement son désir qui avait parlé et non elle. Mais c'était un peu tard à présent de se rétracter, en voyant le sourire sincère et simple qu'abordait James Potter.

- Très bien. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires ce soir chez Sirius.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Lily resta là.

Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

---------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans sa chambre et entendait le bruit provenant de la salle de bain, James devait prendre une douche.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait le temps, et elle enfila une jupe lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux.

Puis elle fit glisser sa nuisette, se retrouvant avec un top très court car hier elle avait pris soin de ne pas porter que ses sous-vêtement sous sa nuisette. Elle avait revêtit au dessus de son soutien-gorge, un débardeur court qui faisait sportif. Juste au moment où elle allait enlever ce top, James sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, sa chemise blanche ouverte. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, et sa seule réaction fut .. en fait, elle n'eut pas de réaction.

- Pot.._JAMES_ ! Je m'habille.

Il se passa gêné la main dans le cou.

- C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu moins vêtu que ça.

**Flash-Back**

_Elle prenait un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, seule et tranquille, il devait être 21h00, ou plus._

_Lily ouvrit le robinet à sa droite, laissant couler, un nouvel aromatisant à la pêche. Elle sourit, elle se sentait bien._

_Puis la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma rapidement. Instinctivement, elle attrapa la serviette à coté d'elle, et l'enroula sur sa poitrine, elle venait de se relever du bain, ainsi sans la serviette, le visiteur aurait tout vu de sa nudité._

_- Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !_

_- Ah Lily, excuse moi..Je.._

_- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, sale pervers._

_- Hé Stop, je ne suis pas un pervers. Je suis un préfet qui profite de sa salle de bain de préfet, d'accord ?_

_Elle rougit, elle sentait le regard brûlant du jeune homme sur elle, elle était d'ailleurs debout sur le carrelage blanc, la serviette autour de la taille, cachant juste ce qu'il faut. Par contre, la serviette semblait un peu courte, et s'arrêtait quelques centimètres après ses fesses. Autant dire que James avait une vue impressionnante sur beaucoup de peau._

_- Retournes toi, maintenant._

_- Je n'en ai pas envie._

_- Potter.._

_- Appelle moi par mon prénom._

_- James, s'il te plait, c'est gênant comme situation._

_Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et ferma les yeux, tandis que la femme qu'il aimait, s'habillait._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle retint un sourire, elle se tourna cependant, dos à lui.

- James, sort. Ce n'est pas une situation professionnelle.

- Je m'en fou d'être professionnel.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Un douloureux frisson la parcourut alors, elle ferma les yeux. Dans quoi venait-elle de s'engager en acceptant d'héberger son patron ? Merlin, c'était James Potter.

- Peux tu sortir s'il te plait ? Nous allons être en retard au boulot.

En évoquant le pronom personnel ' Nous ' elle esquissa un sourire. Sa dernière phrase faisait vraiment penser à un couple, et même plus. Enfin, c'était étrange, mais cette phrase persuada James, qui ferma les boutons de sa chemise et sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle s'habilla donc en vitesse, et sortit de la chambre.

Ils transplanèrent après un petit déjeuner léger et se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la CAB.

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et leurs arrivées passa inaperçue, au plus grand bonheur de Lily. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on croie qu'elle avait une aventure avec James, car c'était mal vu, bien sûr, ça lui aurait fait plaisir, mais il n'en était pas ainsi, et de minutes en minutes, elle réalisait combien il serait dur de cohabiter avec lui durant ce moment dur qu'il traversait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé refuge ailleurs ? Une conquête aurait pu l'accueillir, et elle aurait tout miser que James en aurait largement profiter. Et puis dans cette histoire, il ne pensait qu'à lui car, elle comment allait elle faire ? Certes ils étaient des adultes responsables, mais le caractère et le passé restent toujours présents, quoique l'on fasse. Elle soupira tandis qu'ils s'engageaient toujours en silence, dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisirent très rapidement à l'étage voulu. Elle sortit la première par acte de galanterie de Potter, et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, les clefs en main. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte quand l'improbable se produisit.

James venait de s'approcher derrière lui, son torse contre son dos, les mains sur les clefs. Il semblait concentrer et appuya plus fort sur la poignée qui s'ouvrit, conscient de leur position, Lily s'écarta vivement, s'engouffrant rapidement dans le bureau, laissant un James souriant derrière elle, qui ferma la porte avec attention et soin.

- Bon, apparemment, on a du pain sur la planche.

Lily soupira en voyant la tonne de dossiers sur le bureau.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça le travail ?

- Oui, mais bon, c'est pas non plus passionnant.

- Pourquoi es tu venue alors ?

- Tu sais bien que je dois faire un stage, c'est obligatoire.

- J'avais compris, je plaisantais Lily, essaie de mettre de côté, ta rancœur envers moi.

Elle acquiesa, son ton était sérieux, il entra dans son bureau, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, laissant place à un Sirius Black, plus beau que jamais, le teint livide.

- _Où est J-a-m-e-s ?_

- Dans son bureau, arrête de paniquer, voyons.

Il s'avança, posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Lily. Elle se recula dans son siège.

- Tu te rends compte que tu lui as sauvé la vie Lily ?

- Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie.

- Ah ouais, tu appelles ça comment alors empêcher la mort de quelqu'un ?

- Je sais pas, simplement le fait que j'ai fait ça pour son bien.

**- Tu es bien trop modeste Lily.**

Il rentra dans le bureau privé de James et ferma la porte.

- Si tu savais, l'état dans lequel je me suis mit.

- Et moi donc.

- Arrêtes, tu as dormi comme un niffleur pendant que je me faisais du soucis, Cornedrue.

- C'est vrai, mais moi je vais bien.

- Tu ne devrais pas ! Des **MANGEMORTS** en avaient après toi !

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

- Tu es complètement dingue.

- Tu me l'as toujours dit, déjà du temps de Poudlard.

- Et je confirme, mon meilleur ami, restera un fou. D'ailleurs, tu as trouvé où tu allais vivre ?

- Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas.

- Et pourquoi dont ?_ - fit-il avec une moue vexée -_

- Tu vas rire. _- répondit James d'un ton sérieux et à la fois amusé -_

- Mais non, tu peux tout me dire 'Drue.

- Je vais habiter chez Lily.

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer.

- _Lily_ ? **LILY EVANS ?!**

- Bien sûr, Idiot, Lily Evans.

Sirius ne retint pas son rire cette fois ci. Il se leva en même temps.

- Bon, avant de refriser la crise cardiaque, je dois y aller. Bonne chance et à plus tard. Au fait, vu que je suis passer à ton bureau, pas la peine de venir ce soir chez moi.

- Salut, vieux.

James se pencha sur son compte rendu.

Sirius lui sortit de la salle, et ferma la porte pour ne pas que James entende.

- Alors comme ça _Lily-Jolie_, James va habité chez toi ?

- Oui.

Cela ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

- Tu trouves pas ça intéressant, comme à Poudlard.

- Je trouve ça, normal.

- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà l'esprit tout chamboulé, hein ?

- Tu racontes toujours autant de conneries, Black.

- **Sirius pour les intimes.** Au fait, prends soin de lui, je passerais le voir de temps en temps.

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant une Lily toujours en proie aux doutes qui la submergeait, les phrases de Black restait dans son esprit, malgré elle. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée que James Potter, habitait à présent chez elle, pour une durée indéterminée.

* * *

_Se dit en parlant d'une affaire où l'on se retrouve trop engagé pour reculer. Viens de l'expression ' Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire '. Merci à Mode d'emploi._

* * *

La suite, bientôt. Du moins avant le premier juillet, au moins un chapitre.

**Laissez moi comme toujours vos idées & vos avis.**

_See you soon;_


	7. Compétition enclenchée !

**Disclaimer **Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.

**Merci à** Atchoum16, Chaton weasley, Yawee, Cinderellaa, tchingtchong, kiutipye, Bezoard, Malum-est, GaBy27, laura, Lils&Drue, crevette, Chocolatine, littleangel03-19, Nolyssa, charlou, Miss Bady, Lily-Joanne, summer et Takomaki !

**Note # à lire ** Un seul mot, Désolé ! Mes vacances ont durées plus longtemps que prévues, et je suis surtout partie bien plutôt. Quand je suis rentrée, je n'étais pas du tout motivée pour écrire. Mais depuis hier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je bosse un peu ! Et voilà ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes Merci pour le cap des 100 reviews qui a été largement dépassé ! Merci encore de lire cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_ **Compétition enclenchée !**

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement.

Elle prit sa pause avant que James ne sorte de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, elle appuya d'un coup de baguette sur un carré de l'ascenseur, c'était une sécurité essentiel pour accéder à cet étage. Le module inspectait votre baguette, et jugeait si oui ou non, vos intentions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur depuis déjà une minute au moins, elle sentie un bras l'entourant par la taille.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Mike, plus séduisant que jamais.

« - Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? - lui demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Merlin, assez bien. Où vas-tu ?

- Il faut bien que je me nourrisse.

- Toujours aussi aimable avec moi.

Elle baissa le regard quelques secondes avant de retrouver son regard. Lily lui accorda un faible sourire.

- Écoute, _Mike_ … Je..

- Je sais. Désolé, de te brusquer.

Elle masqua sa surprise, elle n'aimait pas les hommes sûrs d'eux.

- Non justement tu ne sais pas !

- Je te dis que si. De toute façon, on en parlera à mon retour. Je dois partir là. A dans quelques jours. »

Il lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres et s'évapora comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Lily n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

L'ascenseur émit un bruit de sonnerie, et s'ouvrit en même temps. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà deux secrétaires avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors d'une pause.

« Bonjour Lily ! - s'exclamèrent Hannah et Mary en une parfaite synchronisation.

- Bonjour.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ? On va dans ce nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert près du chaudron baveur !

- Avec plaisir, rien de tel que la nouveauté. »

Elles étaient assises depuis une demi-heure dans ce nouveau restaurant, chic sur le chemin de Traverse. Il semblait rencontrer un fort succès, de part son originalité dans le menu ainsi que pour sa décoration particulièrement plaisante dans des tons très sobres, classiques, classe en somme. Des jeunes en quête d'une nouvelle expérience regardaient d'un air appréciateur la décoration somptueuse, le service était rapide en plus, les plats restaient chauds jusqu'à la fin d'une assiette.

« - Je vous jure que Etienne, l'Auror français en visite, m'a décoché un sourire unique. - dit Hannah d'une voix rapide.

- Si tu le dis, pour ma part je suis sûre d'avoir une touche avec James. - dit Mary, tout en souriant.

Lily pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, elle mourrait d'envie de clouer le bec à ses deux pimbêches. Aux premiers abords, elles semblaient sympas, mais en fait, elle n'avait que deux préoccupations. La première, le regard des autres. La deuxième, les garçons. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, Melany s'intéressait aux garçons mais elle compensait avec sa culture sans limite et sa passion pour les bouquins. Le comportement des deux filles la mettait hors d'elle, elle faisait preuve d'un self-control hors-pair, pourtant, là, elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ca se voit tellement ! Il me dit bonjour quand on se croise, et il me sourit en même temps.

- Tu sais, James a toujours été comme ça.

- Je sais quand même reconnaître quand un mec s'intéresse à moi, Lily.

- Je connais bien James, surtout ses techniques de drague, si tu veux savoir.

Les deux commères ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, surprises de cette révélation.

- Tu .. Tu es sortie .. - commença Hannah

- .. Avec James Potter ? - termina Mary

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, dans ce cas-ci, au plafond.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai fait ma scolarité avec lui. Et..c'est tout.

Mary soupira, soulagée.

- Tu ne parles pas en connaissance de cause alors. Tu le connais juste de vue, après tout.

Pour Lily s'en fut trop. Elle poursuivit son repas, avec l'espoir que le sujet Potter serait écarté.

- C'est vrai, si tu dis que tu as une chance avec Potter, c'est que cela doit être vrai. Tu te trompes rarement.

- Intuition féminine !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Lily focalisa son regard sur son assiette pour ne pas pleurer devant le ridicule de cette scène.

- Dis-nous Lily, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Non, je me préoccupe de mes études en ce moment.

- Faux.

Lily releva son regard vers Hannah qui venait de s'exprimer.

- J'ai entendu Mike parler de toi à mon boss.

La jeune rouquine haussa un sourcil, une mine interrogative sur le visage.

- Il disait qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée avec toi, et que tu ne tarderais pas à tomber dans ses bras.

Lily lâcha sa fourchette.

-** QUOI ?**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle allait faire ravaler sa langue à ce crétin de Mike.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, il dit que tu as l'air d'être novice d'en l'art d'embrasser. - enchaîna Hannah.

- Si ça, ce n'est pas avoir une touche, je me demande ce que c'est - répondit Mary, d'une voix langoureuse.

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là !

Elle ramassa sa fourchette et jura dans le vide. Les deux secrétaires la regardèrent étonnés.

- Écoute, Mike est un canon de la nature, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour deux ou trois phrases dîtes en l'air.

- D'un, Mike n'est pas mon style et de deux, ce gars est un macho !

- Calme-toi Lily, ne fais pas d'un cracmol un sorcier ! Ce n'est rien !

- Vous m'énervez toutes les deux avec vos gamineries, on dirait que vous êtes encore des ados en pleine crise d'adolescence, qui gloussent toutes les cinq secondes après un garçon qui ne s'intéressent même pas à vous deux. James ne s'intéressera jamais à toi Mary, tu n'es tout simplement pas le style de fille qu'il apprécie, et pour toi Hannah - dit elle en se tournant vers la concernée - Etienne est marié, ça m'étonne qu'il trahisse sa demi-vélane pour toi.

Hannah ouvrit la bouche choquée, quant à Mary, elle lui accorda un sourire suffisant.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? »

Elle leva sa baguette et une étincelle bleue en jaillit. Un homme accourut, addition en main.

Elles quittèrent le restaurant sans s'adresser une seule fois la parole. Elles arrivèrent au bâtiment général du CAB, et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une conversation commença sous l'impulsion de Mary.

« - Tu sais Lily, j'aimerais te prouver que tu as tord et que Potter s'intéresse à moi.

Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, sa mise au point ne semblait pas avoir calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille contrairement à Hannah qui n'avait plus dit un mot.

- Ah oui et comment ? - répliqua t'elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Invite moi dans ton bureau.

- Avec joie. »

Lily était sûre d'elle, jamais James ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme Mary. C'était improbable, impossible. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à douter. Et si James était attiré justement par ce genre de fille qui ne recherche pas de relation stable ? Et si au fond, il était resté le même qu'à Poudlard ? Elle chassa ses idées de sa tête, tandis que Hannah restait dans l'ascenseur pour monter un étage plus haut. Mary quant à elle, décidée à prouver à Lily qu'elle avait une chance, suivait la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau du binoclard. Lily entra et constata que James était encore là. Elle laissa Mary rentrer en première et celle-ci, s'assit rapidement dans la chaise de Lily. Cette dernière, exaspérée par le comportement de l'autre pimbêche, soupira alors que James ouvrait la porte de son bureau et sortait laissant la porte entrouverte; sa chemise était pour une fois boutonnée jusqu'en haut, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard que d'habitude. Il remit correctement la monture de ses lunettes et s'adressa aux deux jeunes filles.

« - Salut Mary..

- Salut James.

- Tu as déjà mangé Lily ? Je voulais justement t'inviter à..

- J'ai déjà mangé.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux tandis que son regard se posait sur Mary.

Comme pour répondre à la question muette du jeune homme, Lily s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour prendre la parole et couper le silence.

- Je me suis dit que tu serais absent, et j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

- Aucun problème. Et pour le déjeuner, on remet ça à ce soir alors.

Mary ouvrit des yeux légèrement surpris avant de détailler Lily.

Lily qui vit la surprise de la jeune fille, se mordit la lèvre et répondit d'un ton détaché.

- C'est toi qui cuisine ce soir alors ?

James qui ne comprenait en rien la supercherie, acquiesce de la tête avant d'offrir un grand sourire à la rouquine.

- Tu nettoieras la cuisine après le carnage.

Lily croisa le regard de Mary avant de répondre. L'autre secrétaire semblait abasourdie par les propos de James et Lily. On aurait dit tout simplement un couple, qui préparait leur repas du soir. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, son plan de conquête tombait à l'eau face à une telle alchimie et coordination. Il lui semblait qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Mais Lily, bien qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, avait une certaine parole, et elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas avec James. Elle prit un air assez décontracté, et fixa de ses yeux bleus, James.

- Tu es vraiment bête par moment.

Elle tourna la tête, et repartit s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau. James se rapprocha, en haussant les épaules, et s'adressa directement à Mary qui lui accorda une mine attentive.

- Vois tu comment elle me maltraite.

Il sourit à Mary puis à Lily.

- Lily est une dictatrice, je le conçoit bien.

James ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la mine outrée de Lily.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi

Elle lui décocha un air charmeur tandis que Lily tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à James et qu'il n'était pas sa chasse gardée. Un peu perdue dans ses pensées tandis que James et Mary discutaient, elle le détailla de bas en haut. En un mot, elle le trouvait parfait. Comment faisait il pour rester célibataire. Un peu dépitée par l'ambiance qui régnait, elle se dirigea vers les casiers du bureau, et en sortit un dossier. Alors que Mary glissait un papier à James. Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, la regarda partir, alors que Lily reprenait place dans son fauteuil-chaise.

James rentra rapidement dans son bureau, et demanda à Lily de lui préparer deux dossiers.

Sur les coups de 17 heures, elle transplana chez elle, s'affalant dans le canapé. Inconsciemment, elle se sentait triste et bizarre. Lily se leva et prit une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle gardait, parce que c'était un cadeau. La bouteille n'était pas entamée, elle l'ouvrit d'un sort rapide, et s'en versa un verre. Puis deux. Elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Un message s'ouvrit devant elle comme par magie, avec le cachet de la CAB.

_Je rentre vers les coups de minuit, nous avons une réunion._

_James_.

Elle posa le mot et alla dans sa chambre.

L'effet de l'alcool dans ses veines, lui donnait chaud, elle retira ses vêtements, et enfila un mini-short noir qu'elle mettait souvent pour dormir ainsi qu'un débardeur simple blanc. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau en essayant d'enlever cette impression d'euphorie qui la gagnait peu à peu.

Finalement, l'alcool prenant le dessus, elle retourna dans le salon, et s'allongea sans grande aisance sur le petit canapé qu'elle possédait. Elle regardait la télévision d'un air absent, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Vers 23h30, James transplana dans l'appartement, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le canapé. Il y vit Lily endormie.

Il posa ses affaires sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et avec délicatesse, transporta la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre. James respirait son odeur, et il avait du mal à contrôler son statut d'homme à l'instant même. La voir, elle, si innocente, et fragile. Lily était une vraie tigresse quand on y pensait. Quand elle dormait, on aurait dit qu'elle était vulnérable et douce. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'il était devant son lit. Leur lit pour un moment. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, il la posa.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, afin de se laver un peu avant de dormir. La journée avait été fatigante, sans parler des asseaux répétitifs de cette secrétaire, Mary. Il avait bien compris qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans. C'est un Cornedrue pensif qui se déshabilla pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en simple caleçon.

James prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit, une simple veilleuse de son côté du lit était allumée, plongeant la chambre dans une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Il se glissa doucement sous la couverture et se tourna vers Lily. Ils étaient face à face, et il esquissa un sourire devant les deux grands yeux verts de Lily, ouverts le regardant … avec envie ? Il ne pu retenir sa surprise, et alla ouvrir la bouche quand l'index de la jeune fille se posa sur ses lèvres.

- C_huuuuut_. Ne gâches pas l'instant présent.

Son souffle parvint à son visage, elle sentait toujours ce parfum mêlé à une odeur d'alcool.

- Tu as bu Lily ! _Pourq.._

Sa phrase fut interrompu par un contact physique qui lui arracha un frisson.

La main de Lily venait de quitter ses lèvres pour descendre sur son torse qu'elle caressait machinalement, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normal.

- Qui a t' il James ? - dit elle dans un murmure.

- Arrêtes Lily, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne me dit pas que je ne t'attire pas.

Lentement elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, collant quasiment leurs deux corps.

- Lily…

Ses mains, sûre d'elle pour une fois, descendirent dans le dos du jeune homme. Elle surprit le souffle du jeune homme, sa respiration légèrement plus saccadée que d'habitude. Elle n'était pas mettre d'elle-même, elle se sentait .. Bizarre. D'un côté son esprit lui dictait que sa conduite était affreuse, et de l'autre son corps ne l'écoutait pas.

-_ Avoue le que je t'attire_ - souffla t'elle, sa tête s'engouffrant dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Pas plus qu'une autre. - répondit-il plus durement.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et elle s'écarta vivement de lui, lui tournant le dos subitement. Son esprit avait été marqué par ce ton. Il venait de mettre les choses au clair, subitement, elle se sentait bête. Bête d'y avoir cru. C'était comme si l'effet de l'alcool descendait en flèche pour laisser place à une cuisante humiliation. La lumière du côté de James s'éteignit, et elle ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il avait eut chaud, très chaud. Voir la femme qu'il désirait lui faire des avances, c'était quasiment inespéré. Combien d'années avait il attendu cela ? Mais non, combien de temps attendait il cela ? Car il en était sûre à présent, ses sentiments pour une certaine rouquine endormie à côté de lui, n'avaient absolument pas changé. Finalement, ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que de cohabiter jour et nuit avec elle. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un et vite ! Sirius ne devait sûrement pas dormir à cette heure là !

* * *

Et voilà.

Il faudra patienter un peu pour le chapitre 8 !

**See you soon xoxo**

_save the world, save the cheerleader_


	8. Saisir le souaffle au vol

**Disclaimer **Je ne cesse de me répéter à chaque fois, mais je continue de le dire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, sauf quelques personnages. L'intrigue qui se déroule m'appartient par contre, ainsi que les personnages de mon invention comme Melany ou certains autres protagonistes qui apparaîtront au fil de la fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne touche un seul gallion.

**Note **Pardon, _pardon_. Je sais ce que c'est d'être lecteur et de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fanfiction. C'est très dur et je déteste cela. J'aime bien avoir les suites rapidement et je ne supporte pas de ne pas les avoir dans de brefs délais. Impatiente ? C'est une évidence. Bref. Ces derniers mois, je n'avais ni la motivation ni l'inspiration pour écrire. Les deux étant liés, c'est assez dur de faire l'un sans l'autre. Cependant, il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu des mails qui m'ont motivée. J'ai eut soudainement envie de poursuivre, et de vous faire partager la suite de l'histoire. Je ne vous promet pas le prochain chapitre dans un délai correct, car en plus d'un manque d'inspiration, j'ai un manque de temps. Cruel manque de temps. Rien que de trouver du temps pour mes amis est difficile, voir mission impossible. Les études et la préparation à un bac scientifique font que je ne pense pas forcément à ça quand j'ai du temps libre. Assez parler, voici le chapitre numéro 9, celui tant attendu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et je cherche d'ailleurs quelqu'un pour corriger ce chapitre. _Si vous êtes disponible, contactez-moi_.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : _**Saisir le souaffle au vol**

Deux semaines que les conversations n'étaient qu'un éternel échange répétitif. Les mots de base, par mesure de politesse et de colocation. Le matin quand Lily se levait, James était déjà au travail, et quand il rentrait, elle dormait déjà. Un cycle s'était imposé, ayant pour unique conséquence, un éloignement certain des deux jeunes adultes.

Au centre des Aurors, le temps passait à une vitesse terriblement lente. Lily s'en exaspérait tous les jours, maudissait à chaque fois son comportement. Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau lui était insupportable, elle qui aimait le bruit, l'animation qui régnait généralement à l'école de Médicomagie. Les couloirs bondés, les rires des élèves et les discours barbants des Professeurs qui propageaient une onde de sommeil sur les premiers rangs des amphithéâtres.

Elle évitait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait. Car oui, s'ils étaient dans cet état de froid, c'était en partie sa faute. D'un côté, elle se sentait mal, car ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir un tel comportement. De nature assez timide, surtout quand il s'agissait de garçons, son caractère fort n'était là que pour masquer cette facette douce de sa personnalité. Peut être qu'à trop vouloir se priver, elle avait crée en elle un désir inconscient. L'alcool n'avait joué ici qu'un rôle d'élément déclencheur de ce désir trop longtemps enfoui.

Pourquoi avait-elle finie cette bouteille d'alcool ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Enfin non, pas tant que ça. Une déprime passagère, où elle commençait à s'avouer que les picotements qui lui brûlaient le ventre quand elle avait James Potter en face d'elle, n'étaient pas dû à une répugnance quelconque mais bien à un douloureux des choses à la normale. C'est à dire tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Durant cette intense réflexion, ses yeux verts semblaient perdus dans le néant, lui donnant ce côté enfantin que son père aimait voir sur son visage quand elle était petite. Puis de façon assez brutale, elle percuta une personne dans le couloir qui était vide quelques minutes plutôt. Lily se rattrapa de justesse, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et de renverser les trois dossiers qu'elle venait de trier pendant plusieurs heures.

« - Mais que le hasard fait bien les choses !

- Tu es déjà revenu ?

Le hasard lui semblait bien aux oubliettes à cet instant. Comment dans un couloir désert n'avait-il pas pu la voir ? Elle soupira de façon normale, se souciant peu de l'effet que cela pouvait faire sur le jeune Auror. Il faut dire que le retour de Mike ne l'enchantait guère, mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, où à moitié saoule - pour ne pas dire complètement - elle avait tenté de faire céder James, elle s'était promis de faire comprendre à Mike, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Cela expliquait le ton sec employé, et le regard haineux qu'elle lui lançait, ses mains agrippées durement à ses dossiers pour qu'elle se retienne de les faire avaler au prétentieux qui lui faisait face.

- En chair et en os ! Certes avec quelques égratignures, mais ça fait partie du métier !

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle, elle tenta une esquive de fuite, mais la main du jeune homme sur son bras, l'obligea à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la situation ridicule devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Lily n'avait aucune envie de lui hurler dessus, le pathétique la rendait douce comme un agneau et pourtant, elle ne perdait pas son mordant légendaire. Elle opta pour une technique plus calme, contrairement à ce que lui criait de faire son esprit de tigresse.

- Pas le moins du monde, j'avais presque réussi à oublier ta présence. »

Fière de son effet, elle contourna le jeune homme qui lui bloquait le passage, puis entra dans le bureau de James, claquant la porte derrière elle. Que cet homme aille au Diable, peut lui importait à présent.

_21h00, Librairie._

« - Tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, ce soir ?

- Tu sais bien que tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter, Lily ! Puis c'est agréable, non ?

- Évidemment que c'est amusant, de ranger des centaines de livres par ordre alphabétique et par genre, bien sûr, on n'a jamais trouvé rien de plus amusant à faire, en une soirée.

- N'en fait pas un hippogriffe. Tu n'avais rien à faire chez toi de toute façon.

- Qu'en sais-tu Mel ?

- A moins que tu ne souhaites voir Potter.

- Je ne veux pas voir James.

- A d'autres ! Tu n'as plus besoin de nier, Lils, l'as-tu oublié, petite sotte ?

- Tais-toi, et ranges.

- Oui, Miss-Préfète-Parfaite. »

Et les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

_22h00, Appartement de Lily Evans._

James attendait depuis une heure, seul dans l'appartement de sa secrétaire. Il avait pris la décision de partir plutôt, vu son état de fatigue qui risquait d'avoir des répercutions sur son travail. Il souhaitait rester un minimum efficace. Il avait été surpris de constater que Lily n'était pas encore rentrée alors qu'elle avait quitté le boulot au moins deux bonnes heures avant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il trouvait toujours un mot en rentrant d'habitude. Certes, il ressentait une pointe d'inquiétude montant en lui, mais il se raisonnait toujours en se disant qu'elle était une grande fille, une femme même, qui savait se débrouiller, et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de porter un quelconque jugement sur ces actes.

Néanmoins, il était debout, et tournait en rond depuis qu'il avait constaté son absence.

Depuis ce que Sirius avait appelé " l'incident ", James et Lily n'avaient pas réellement eut ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de vraies conversations. Ils n'avaient pris qu'un repas ensemble, et encore, il s'agissait du petit-déjeuner, et il avait du transplaner avant la fin, à cause d'une réunion importante.

Dire que cela faisait un mois qu'il avait retrouvé Lily, et il lui semblait que sa relation avec elle, n'avait en rien évolué. Pire, il lui semblait que tout avait régressé. Au début, tout semblait aller bien. Il lui en voulait d'avoir nuit à leur relation. Même si c'était inconsciemment, car il savait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour lui. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il était certain qu'elle aurait fait la même chose. Puis, une part de lui, espérait. Il n'y pouvait rien, son cœur avait battu la chamade durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré ce fameux moment. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il considérait cet incident comme un échec personnel, ce silence le rendait malade.

Il faut dire que même Mike avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

Il l'avait entendu un peu plutôt dans la journée.

_16h00, un peu plutôt dans la journée._

James se rendait dans ce que les secrétaires nommaient " le harem des Aurors ". Paradoxale, je vous l'avoue. C'était un lieu où les différentes Aurors quel que soit son sexe, femme ou homme, aimaient se retrouver pour parler des missions, des dossiers, des affaires classés et des arrestations. Il est vrai que les femmes ne s'y aventuraient que de rares fois, ce qui rendait le lieu quasiment masculin.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des discussions totalement inutiles sur les femmes, et les nombreuses moqueries typiquement masculines concernant leurs collèges féminines.

James Potter n'aimait pas spécialement cet endroit, mais il s'y rendait parfois, pour voir quelques amis après leur retour d'aventure. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait voir Franck Londubat, espérant qu'il soit là, et qu'il ne soit pas auprès de sa femme, vu qu'il était un jeune marié.

Une fois dans la pièce, il fut accosté de tous les côtés, ayant acquis au fil du temps, une certaine réputation auprès de ses collèges et surtout d'après la renommé de son père, qui était considéré avant qu'il parte en congé prolongé, comme l'un des plus grands aurors de son temps.

Il trouva aisément Franck, et engagea une discussion amicale avec lui. D'un an, son aîné, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui, déjà à Poudlard, ils parlaient sans cesse Quidditch, au plus grand désespoir de Alice, déjà sa petite amie à l'époque. Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer, une discussion non loin de lui attira son attention ainsi que celle de Londubat. Avec intérêt, ils écoutèrent la conversation qui prenait un aspect étrange entre Mike et William Strapery, un gars que tout le monde méprisait dans la CAB.

« - Pressé de faire avancer les choses ? Elle a l'air farouche tout de même.

- Une fois que tu connais le sens du poil, ça va tout seul tu sais. Elle est tombée dans mes bras, sans que j'ai besoin d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'ai seulement dit les mots qu'il fallait au bon moment. Juste une question de timing.

- Merlin, tu en as de la chance. Si seulement, je pouvais me débrouiller aussi vite.

- Question d'entraînement. On ne dirait pas mais Lily est tout simplement folle de moi. Et il faut dire qu'elle a du pouvoir sur moi, si tu savais ce qu'elle sait faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Inconsciemment James se leva, le poing serré, la mâchoire crispé par les horreurs qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Franck Londubat qui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, lui murmurant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. James finit par se lever, faisant tourner beaucoup de regards vers lui, avant de claquer la porte, laissant un Mike ravi, qui continuait son discours, le sourire aux lèvres.

_23h30, Appartement de Lily Evans._

C'était le noir dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. James Potter assoupi dans le minuscule canapé, ouvrit subitement les yeux après avoir entendit un son semblable à celui d'un froissement de cape. Se savant menacé, il se releva sans un bruit, et s'approcha vers le vestibule d'où provenait le son. Sa baguette en main, sans attendre, il plaqua la personne présente contre le mur, son avant-bras plaqué contre le cou de l'ombre en question. Puis il amena rapidement sa baguette d'où un rayonnement bleu scintillait légèrement signe qu'il n'avait qu'à murmurer le nom du sort pour que celui-ci soit jeté. Mais à la lumière bleuté, il distingua le visage de Lily, et de suite, la lumière du vestibule ainsi que celle du salon s'allumèrent alors que Lily criait et que ce même son était étouffé par la main de James sur sa bouche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Potter ?

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Lily.

Elle se radoucit, honteuse d'avoir employé son nom de famille et un ton aussi dur. Elle baissa les yeux, alors qu'il se dégageait, la laissant seule dans le vestibule, partant en direction du salon. Elle le suivit, son manteau à la main qu'elle jeta sans élégance sur le canapé.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Tu veux une potion contre les troubles du sommeil ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et alla dans la cuisine américaine, ajoutant dans une casserole qui flottait dans les airs, tous les ingrédients nécessaires à l'infusion. Alors qu'elle tournait le dos à James, ce dernier commença d'une voix calme ce qui ressemblait à un interrogatoire.

- Au fait, ne me dis pas que tu as travaillé toute la soirée sur un dossier, si ?

Malin, et futé. Il aurait aussi bien pu être envoyé à Serpentard lorsqu'il était jeune. Une façon indirecte de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, et avec qui, quoique, il était presque certain de la réponse.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'au travail, j'ai une vie aussi.

- Je sais, ton copain n'arrête pas d'en parler d'ailleurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle déposait devant lui, une tasse d'infusion.

- Tu cherches à dire quoi par-là ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, James, tu vas me dire ce que cette phrase signifiait, tout de suite. Je te connais bien, toi et tes sous-entendus, tu n'aurais jamais dit cela s'il n'y avait pas un sens caché derrière tout ça.

- T'ai-je demander des explications, à propos ce que tu m'as dit, il y a deux semaines ? Non, donc, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle resta muette, la bouche grande ouverte, étonné que la conversation tourne aussi vite au vinaigre. Il était à présent levé, et buvait rapidement le liquide chaud que lui avait préparé Lily. Quitte à se brûler la gorge, tant pis. Il poursuivit, voyant que la jeune fille ne disait mot.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, parce que je sais que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Et là, crois-moi, parler de tes ébats sexuels avec ce pauvre type, c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table, et partit d'un pas vite vers l'unique chambre dans laquelle, il s'engouffra.

Lily, légèrement sonnée, se leva aussi rapidement, et força James à se retourner alors qu'il posait sa baguette sur son lit.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu n'es pas censée me connaître, James Potter ? Crois-tu qu'il suffirait d'un misérable petit mois pour qu'un garçon puisse avoir ce que tu n'as jamais eut de moi ? Je crois que tu connais la réponse. Et ce crétin peut dire ce qu'il veut, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

Proches l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient tous deux, hors d'eux-mêmes, le souffle court après cette tirade, et les yeux brillants d'énervement.

- Ose dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Rapidement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se dégagea bien au contraire. Les mains de la jeune fille étaient fermement accrochées au cou de James, et celui-ci la retenait sa taille comme si elle allait s'envoler. Les battements de leurs cœurs étaient assourdissants pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Finalement, ce fut elle qui se détacha, les yeux clos. Leurs joues étaient rosies, montrant la fièvre qui les avaient habité pendant un court moment. La bouche légèrement ouverte, James était étonné, pantelant, hatelant. Lily ouvrit subitement les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix calme mais où l'on percevait un essoufflement.

- J'ose. »


End file.
